Sasuke's New Twisted World
by Kaggyin678
Summary: *Sasuke/Harem* Sasuke killed Naruto at the final battle in the end of Shippuden and succesfully carried out his revolution. Now with the world under his thumb, the ruthless dictator seeks to restore his clan by any means necessary. Even if it means "forcing" five kunoichi to help him. **Contains lemons and very heavy themes** **Inspired by a fic by Shikamarulover1987**.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The final battle was over. Sasuke stood quiet by the dead body of the only friend he ever had. However, the expression of his face wasn't one of sorrow, but a malicious grin riddled with pride and accomplishment.

"Finally… i was able to sever my final bond. Now, i will remake this world in my image, and begin my revolution."

Using the trapped tailed beast's chakra, Sasuke manager to undo the infinite tsukuyomi. Not long after this, the Uchiha swiftly executed the five kage, except for Tsunade, and proclaimed himself as the Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Obviously the remaining ninja wouldn't take kindly to that, and didn't accept it outright. Men like Kakashi Hatake tried to fight only to be brutally murdered to serve as an example. Slowly, they all came to the realization that there wasn't anything they could do against a godly strong ninja like Sasuke. In less than a week, all of the great nations and it's feudal lords had surrendered to the might of the Supreme Leader Sasuke Uchiha, who had made Konoha his capital.

Konoha changed a lot during the rule of it's New Supreme Leader. The village's previous greatest landmark, the hokage monument, was completely destroyed by Sasuke in order to better cut ties with the past of the shinobi world. The hokage tower was being remade into a huge palace with the Uchiha crest all over it, looming over all the village. However, the most remarkable change to the cenary was the big spheres of rocks containing the sealed nine tailed beasts floating in the sky above the village, to serve as a cruel reminder of the terrifying power the Supreme Leader had at his disposal.

By the end of the first month of Sasuke's rule, he had already obtained total political dominance over all the five great nations, and had all of the political, economical and military power centralized in his hands and the Leaf Village. The shinobi system also greatly changed. With the world having only one dominant superpower in the Allied Shinobi Nations as they were now called, the need of a military was greatly reduced. The ninja mission system was still in place, however, since everything was under Sasuke, A and S rank missions became much trivial compared to the old world.

The Leaf Police Force was also reinstated, now renamed the Uchiha Police Force. But it's purpose was changed, now, it was to hunt dissidents, enemies of the regime, and quell possible rebellions and uprisings that may stir. Ninja of the Uchiha Police Force used animal masks similar to those of the ANBU black ops, but with the Uchiha crest in their forhead. Every town was required to have a local bureau of the Police force, a goal that would take a while to be compleated.

Lord Orochimaru served as Sasuke's right hand man. Because of his genius capabilities, the snake was made Prime Councilor of the Allied Shinobi Nations, he was the one who actually administered Sasuke's domain while the Uchiha Supreme Leader tended to more personal matters. The sage of the snaked was not only extremely proud at what his "pupil" had achieved, but also very willing to help him fully get the grasp on power.

Lady Uzumaki Karin, who after being almost murdered by Sasuke at the Land of Iron still adores him like a god, she had proven her undying loyalty to the Supreme Leader and was rewarded by being made the Chief of Intelligence for the Allied Shinobi Nations, having full control over the Uchiha Police Force, the ANBU Black ops and the Hunter-nin. She carried out her duties passionately, always doing her job to the utmost best of her abilities, thus slowly earning the trust and admiration of her many subordinates, who of course didn't know that all that hard work steamed from a romantic obsession the woman had for Sasuke and an uncontrollable desire to impress him and get his approval.

Suigetsu, who now had all of the seven swords of the mist in his possession thus completing his life goal, and Juugo, were made Lord Commander and Vice Commander of the Allied Shinobi Military, comprised of all of the Jounin, Chuunin and Gennin of all the villages, or what was left of them after the war, and were tasked to pick up the pieces and rebuild it, so that the world could stand ready in case another threat arises.

The population didn't have any love for Lord Sasuke Uchiha but had little choice of what to do rather than carry on with the peasant lifestyle they always had. The Police Force was always watching so not even contrary opinions to the regime were allowed. Slowly but surely, the people started to get used to this new way of life.

And as his grip on power grows ever more firm, by the end of the third month of his regime, Sasuke decided to start working towards achieving another very important objective: the restoration of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke wouldn't live forever, and when he died, there would be a need for a strong successor, for a strong form of leadership to take over for him and continue his work. And that was what he intended for his new Uchiha clan to be. A Royal Household who would hold absolute power over the world. But in order to do this, he needed to have children. Not one child, now two or three, but plenty.

Sasuke didn't love any women. But he needed to partake in sexual activity with them in order to produce offspring. And so, he devised a terrible plan. He handpicked five captured kunoichi and decided to make them his spouses and mothers of his children, would they want it or not. Sasuke picked them looking for strong genetic traits that could benefit the clan and had them fully cleaned and housed in separate guest rooms of his palace, where he would continuously bed them until the pregnancy came. The kunoichis were Hinata Hyuuga, Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten and Temari of the Sand.

Chapter 1 -

Tsunade was a completely broken person. She had come quite close to this point after the deaths of Nawaki and Dan, wich made her quit being a ninja and start living an hedonistic and cynical lifestyle, drinking and gambling her life away. Despite this, the Will of Fire was rekindled inside her after she met Naruto. The boy dragged her out of the dark abyss she had thrown herself into and managed to make her start believing in dreams, in the shinobi world and in a bright future, wich made her go back to the village and take up the mantle as Fifith Hokage.

However, things had taken an unexpected wrong turn. Tsunade had fought tooth and nail for Naruto's beliefs and for the Will of Fire, she fought harder than she had ever fought before. And now, just as it had been with Nawaki and Dan, and even her best friend Jiraiya, Naruto was dead and buried before accomplishing his dream. And the world was under authoritarian rule by a 16 year old with a very damaged mind.

Those ideas were now cemented in Tsunade's mind. It was a fools errand to chase after and fight for your dreams. Nawaki, Dan, Jiraiya and Naruto actively did it and they all got killed. She did it and ended up a prisoner in that strangely fancy room, more fit for a noble than for a war prisoner. With all that terrible weight over Tsunade's shoulders, she simply gave up, and decided to accept whatever fate had in store for her.

Tsunade spent the last few weeks sedated before being moved to her new room in Sasuke's palace. She remember being experimented on by Orochimaru, but she currently didn't feel anything bad on her body, which was very strange. Even more strange than this was the fact that she, the Fifith Hokage, was currently as strong as a civilian girl. She was wearing special wristbands with sealing jutsu designed by Orochimaru on them, those wristbands essentially sealed all of her ninja abilities, from her Monsters strength to her legendary healing jutsu. She had never felt so powerless before.

Despite having completely given up, Tsunade was still confused as to what was happening. Why was she getting all this special treatment? Why wasn't she murdered like the other kage? Why was she bathed and cleaned? Why was she being held in what looks like a luxury hotel room? Sasuke clearly had an interest on her, she just couldn't quite understand what that interest was.

The sliding door quietly opens, revealing the sight of a very calm Sasuke entering the room. Tsunade stood quiet, whatever it was that the Uchiha had in store for her, she was sure she was going to find out right now.

"Hello there, Sasuke." Said Tsunade, in a sarcastic tone.

"Tsunade Senju." Started Sasuke, walking towards her. "You've been chosen to become a member of the Uchiha clan."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Asked Tsunade, immensely confused about Sasuke's declaration.

"You will become one of my brides, and will help restoring the Uchiha clan to it's former glory by bearing my offspring." Continued the Uchiha.

Tsunade was at a total loss after hearing that, her mind needed a few seconds to fully processo that information. Sasuke wanted to marry her? He wanted to have kids with her?

"Are you insane!?" Yelled Tsunade, getting on her feet. "There is no way i am going to accept marrying YOU. And even if i crazy enough to do it, i can't have children anymore!" Tsunade was finding it hard to even properly articulares her sentences because of How bizarre this situation was. "And what's this talk about brides?"

Sasuke's calm expression remained the same, as he started to continue his explanation. "I am not giving you a choice. You will marry into the Uchiha clan and that's final. You're Senju DNA will be of great value to the future of the Uchiha clan. Also, don't worry about your reproductive capabilities, Orochimaru managed to reverse your aging. That young form is now your real body, not that flimsy transformation jutsu, meaning that you still can have children."

"You… you're a maniac! There is no way in hell that i would ever accept what you're proposing!" Tsunade took two steps back while throwing that bravado, her heart was beating like crazy, she knew she couldn't back her bold words.

"I told you i am not proposing anything." Sasuke continued to walk towards her. "I am the supreme ruler of this world, i decide everything, and i have decided your fate. And you can't escape from it. You could try to fight against your destiny, Naruto did it, and at where that led him." Tsunade hit her back against the wall while Sasuke's looming shadow made the once great Fifth Hokage tremble in her. "Now, Tsunade Senju, will you submit to me on your own accord?".

The legendary sannin, Tsunade Senju, was truly afraid. It is true that she had given up fighting against destiny. But this was just way too much. She was being stripper out of all the glory of her past to be turned into breeding stock by the world's most powerful dictator. It was the biggest humiliation she could ever suffer.

However, in a dark corner of Tsunade's mind. There were whispers that sounded more and more appealing by the instant. "You will never again have to care for the lives of anyone other than yourself…" the mental whispering continued. "You will never again have the blood of anyone dear in your hands… all your heavy burdens will be removed… you will be finally able to live thinking only about your own safety… free of any binding and responsibilities…". Sasuke was now Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Nations, and he had killed Naruto. He was unstoppable, there was no way anyone could ever hope to defeat him. Chasing after dreams was a fool's errand after all…

Then, with tears on his her eyes, Tsunade gave her answer.

"Yes…". Said her, quietly.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he started to strip her of her torso, revealing her huge breasts. Tsunade avoided looking at his face as Sasuke lustfully fondled her boobs, but was forced to when the Uchiha engaged in a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining like a sensual dance.

More tears started falling down Tsunade's face as she was further enveloped in pleasure, giving in instead of fighting, attempting to enjoy it as a disturbing way to cope with that degradation.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue of Chapter 2

Suigetsu had a malicious grin on his face as he stared at Karin on the other side of the table. He had asked for an appointment with the illustrious Lady Karin Uzumaki, the Chief of Intelligence for the Allied Shinobi Nations in the day before. He knew that she would most likely not be very thrilled at the prospect of having a meeting with him because of their mutual dislike between each other, but since himself was also one of the most powerful leaders of the government, he knew that she could not refuse the appointment.

"So, Suigetsu. Did you come all this way just to grin at me and say nothing? Asked Karin, while going through massive amounts of paperwork. Suigetsu took a sip of his water plastic bottle while lighting struck outside, followed by thunder. The night was very stormy, for some reason this climate had become more common in the Land of Fire since the end of the war.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're a busy woman now, working to help Sasuke's goals and all that." The sarcasm was almost palpable as he as speaking. "But i wouldn't come all this way without something important to say."

"Well, then spit it out already!" Demanded Karin in a very aggressive tone. "I have work to do and i don't have time to be distracted with your chit chat. Do you know how many more mission reports i still have to go through today?"

Suigetsu then put his hands behind his back and started to speak.

"Very well, i'll start talking." He then took another sip and waited for about three seconds to start, just to annoy her more. "Some of my guys were stationed as guards at the Uchiha Manor, the place where Sasuke is keeping those five girls." Karin instantly dropped the paperwork as she heard that, causing Suigetsu to giggle. "I overheard they commenting that since last week, Sasuke has been paying nightly visits at the former Fifth Hokage's room, and guess what? They say that every time that happens, they hear loud moaning and panting from inside…" Suigetsu had his eyes fixated at Karin as he finished his gossip waiting for her reaction, his grin widening because he knew, from working all that time with her, precisely

what was gonna happen next.

The bolt of lightning, followed by thunder, had it's light reflected on Karin's glasses, concealing for some instants the pure rage on her eyes.

"THAT BITCH! I'LL HAVE HER KILLED!" Yelled Karin, at the top of her lungs, standing up and kicking her desk with all her might, the shockwave sending a laughing Suigetsu flying straight into the wall, making him turn into a water puddle as he splashed all over the place.

"How dare her! How dare her being the first to be with Sasuke! It's not fair! I was there from the start!" Karin was rage incarnate as she kicked and threw away everything she could get her hands on, from the trash can to books shelves, a lot of paper floated in the room, Suigetsu pitied the poor servant who was gonna have to clean this place up.

"Easy there…" Suigetsu said as he reformed to his human appearance and after trying hard to stop laughing. "Sasuke will not be happy if you execute her, or any of the others. He clearly sees value in them, why would he keep them in that fancy manor otherwise?" Karin stopped her outburst after hearing Suigetsu's words, he then continued "If you order her dead, it could be you next, or me. That wouldn't be cool, y'know?" Commented the swordsman, as he stood up again and started to wipe his clothes with his hands. "That was all really. I just wanted to tell you that to get a kick out of your reaction, and man, i wasn't disappointed. But you seem to have calmed down. Karin, you're loud, obnoxious and a big knucklehead, but you're not stupid, so i trust you won't go telling anyone what i just told you or do anything stupid, ok? I'll be on my way then." Suigetsu then turned his back on a silent Karin.

"But if i were to give you some advice regarding your "infatuation" with Sasuke, i'd tell you to try a more direct approach. Before the Sasuke you love so much completely disappears and only the heartless "Supreme Leader" is left." He then walked away from the office, leaving a thoughtful and silent Karin alone, wondering what she should do.

Chapter 2 -

Tsunade couldn't sleep.

The lights of her luxurious room at the Uchiha Manor were out and her room was almost completely dark, if not for the lighting outside that, through the window, lighted the room every now and then. The sound of rain usually made it easier for her to sleep, but that night, it wasn't doing any good.

She was laying naked in bed. Her body turned sideways to the front of the also naked man who laid beside her, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. It had been two weeks since Sasuke started to pay her visits at night for the sole purpose of sexual activity. Every night he would arrive, they would strip, have sex, fall asleep, the next morning he'd leave just to come back late at night and so on.

Normally Tsunade would cry during their sex, it was very rough and loveless, and there is also the fact that she was being forced to do it. However, tonight, Tsunade didn't cry. She didn't know the reason why, but her body was starting to get used to his assaults, they had even begun to feel quite pleasuring, that night for instance, while drunk by the stupor and pleasure, she had gotten on top of him and actively rode him until both their climaxes. The only man with whom Tsunade had ever have sex before Sasuke was Dan, so her body hadn't been sexually active for a long time, but now, it was starting to remember the ecstasy. Even so, after all that, Tsunade felt dirty and ashamed, the once proud Legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage was getting off on forced sex with a teenager.

And that's what's been keeping her from sleeping that night, even with the sound of the rain.

Outside of the rain and the thunderclap every now and then, the room was silent, Tsunade was absorbed in her own thoughts, and Sasuke just laid there with both eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, that she could tell. Until then, the thought of striking up a casual conversation with Sasuke never went over her head, to her he was just a maniac and a criminal, she didn't even see him as a person anymore so to her there was no prospect of ever having a conversation with him. However, she was lonely. She was very lonely, as bizarre as it was, Sasuke was the only "social" interaction possibility she had in her current life since she wasn't allowed to leave her room, and since they were both up during that stormy night, the idea of conversing with him didn't seem that outlandish, if only to try to get some information about the other poor girls chosen at his brides, but she couldn't ask so bluntly, she had to try and get him comfortable enough first.

"Are you awake?" Asked Tsunade, quietly. The Uchiha quickly opened his eyes, looking at Tsunade's, quite puzzled by her having asked him that.

"Yes, what about it?" Responded him, in his typical uninterested tone. Tsunade expected that, knowing how difficult his personality was. So she already had a course of action in mind. "I just wanted to talk, we're both up at night and i don't see myself going to sleep anytime soon." Responded her, their eyes still locked.

"If you have something to ask, just do it already, i don't have the need to have a pointless conversation with you." Replied him, bluntly.

She forced a smile, it was the time to put her plan into action. "I think i deserve to have a pointless conversation with you, i am to be your future spouse and mother of your kids, aren't i right? Didn't you say i was chosen to be a part of the Uchiha clan?" She bluffed teasingly, but still afraid to anger him.

Sasuke knew that he was being manipulated, but he was quite the lonely person himself, and his life as a Supreme Leader so far has been quite uneventful, since it was Orochimaru who actually governed the land. So what harm could it be to strike up a casual conversation with his bride? Even if he was convinced she had an ulterior motive for her sudden friendliness.

"Very well." Said him, getting up on his feet and grabbing a sheet to cover his body. He then leaned his back at the wall beside the Glass window and then continued. "You can talk."

Tsunade remained in bed, covering her large breasts with another sheet before starting to talk. "So, how's the village? I don't know any of what's happening since i'm inside this place all day."

Sasuke responded and they continued talking for about an hour. He told her about the village, about Orochimaru governing in his place, about his daily life, his political system and his plans for the future. He seemed to have gotten decently comfortable with their conversation, so Tsunade decided to finally try to get the information out of him.

"So, that day you told me that i had been chosen to become one of your brides, who are the others?" Asked her, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten and Temari of the sand." Answered Sasuke, almost immediately.

Tsunade was quite surprised at who the girls were. Hinata was probably chosen for her bloodline trait but she had no idea why Sasuke would pick Ino, Ten Ten and Temari as well. Was it random? There was no way, she thought. She wanted to ask more, but since Sasuke answered so bluntly, she decided not to push it and move on with the conversation.

"So, how are they doing? Do you visit them often like you do me?" Asked Tsunade, again trying her best to sound casual.

"Actually, i haven't visited them yet." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes. "You are the first and only person i have ever had sex in my life." - Tsunade was a bit shocked by the revelation, why wasn't he going to visit the other girls? And his statement about her being the only one he had ever have sex made her heart beat faster for a little while, she didn't really know why.

"Our son will be capable of unlocking the ultimate bloodline trait, the Rinnegan. He will be the most powerful of my children and most likely my heir, that's why i decided to come to you first. I must ensure you're pregnant before attempting on other woman." Tsunade's heart was still beating fast, his reason as to why she was first made complete sense, he wasn't lying, but yet she still wasn't satisfied with that answer, she wanted for him to have said something else. For some reason, their interaction had kindled a tiny ember inside Tsunade's heart, that being unknown even to herself.

The woman then stood up to her feet as well. Dropping the sheet and letting the light of the constant llighting shine on her beautiful body, her blonde hair was let loose and contrasted beautifully with the darkness of the night and the light of the lighting outside. Sasuke stared at her as she moved up close to him, grabbed his right hand and put in on her own large breasts, their eyes fixated on one another.

"Then we'd better get back to work." She said, as she passionately kissed him on the lips. Tsunade didn't know why she acted that way, she did it all on impulse, that man was her enemy, he was hurting her. Even so, something inside her couldn't help but want him more. And soon fell back to bed as they made out with the sound of thunderclaps. In that sad and miserable new world, that twisted relationships was by far the most beautiful thing. Outside the window, sitting on a tree branch by the Uchiha Manor, an AMBU Black Ops ninja watched happened inside the room, under orders of his superior, Karin.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue of Chapter 3

A full month had passed since Sasuke started trying to impregnate Tsunade. Ever since the first day, the teenager would, every single night, pay a nightly visit to the former hokage and they would have sex. At first, Tsunade accepted it because she didn't have a choice, but with time, she had grown to appreciate the Uchiha's company and he felt the same with her. They would have long conversations in the nights they met instead of just sex, and with Sasuke being the only social interaction Tsunade was allowed to have, she had even, strangely enough, started to look forward to his visits.

That night was no different for the most part. The weather was stormy as always and Sasuke arrived at Tsunade's fancy room at just about the time he arrived every other day. They kissed passionately and climaxed multiple times during sex. They were now both laying naked in bed sideways, with the boy hugging her from behind.

"Sasuke…" Said Tsunade, in a wary tone of voice. The boy opened his eyes, he was about to sleep just before she said it. "What is it?" He responded, in his usual emotionless voice. "I think i'm pregnant… no, i'm sure of it." Continued the kunoichi, as she felt Sasuke's arms grip her tighter after the revelation. "I am a medical ninja so i'm quite sure, we have been having sex every day and i've shown pretty much all the symptoms."

Sasuke was in awe. He had successfully managed to take the first step in realizing his remaining life goal: the restoration of his clan. And that had put him on the closest thing to a good mood that was possible for the brooding dictator. But of course, he showed no signs of it on the outside.

"So, what happens now?" Asked Tsunade, a little bit worried. Sasuke took a few seconds to give an answer. "I'm afraid i will have to start seeing you less for a while." Declared the boy, seemingly without a hint of concern in his voice. Tsunade, being no fool, already expected that to be his answer, but she still wanted further confirmation. "You're going to try for the other girls now?" Asked Tsunade, standing up and then sitting in the bed. "That's correct." Confirmed Sasuke, doing the same thing and sitting in the bed, looking in the woman's eyes as she was visibly struggling with something on her head.

"You don't need to worry, Tsunade." Said Sasuke, placing his right hand on her naked shoulder. "I have planted my seed on you, you are my bride, a member of the new Uchiha clan. So i will allow you to leave this room if you want and go see the rest of the manor. There are many servants around so you won't feel lonely." Explained Sasuke, Tsunade finding extremely strange as to how unusually talkative Sasuke was being at that moment, could it be that he was that happy over her pregnancy?

"You're now Tsunade Uchiha. I will notify the guards and servants to treat you with as much respect as they do me." Continued Sasuke, while standing up and starting to put his clothes back on.

Tsunade had a lot to think about. Sasuke didn't say anything more than that and just left through the door after finishing to dress up. There was no turning back now. She was carrying the Supreme Leader's firstborn, and according to him, that kid would be his successor. She didn't hate the kid or anything, she didn't even hate her situation anymore. Living at that fancy room, while it had its drawbacks, was more pleasurable than living as a wanderer, drinking and gambling her life away, and also better than living as the hokage, being forced to bear the burden of every other resident of the village and having to put them over herself, that was all utter foolishness, and life had seemingly been trying to make a point about that for her since her early years.

Every single person she cared about who had the so called "Will of Fire" had been brutally murdered and had a miserable life. Her brother Nawaki, her first love Dan, her sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi, her best friend Jiraya, and even Naruto. The "Will of Fire" had been fully extinguished in Tsunade's heart, now, all she cared about in her life were her kid, herself and Sasuke. She had decided to accept her position as a member of the Uchiha clan and wife of the Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Nations. So as the first rays on light shone through her window, the storm having fully stopped, Tsunade stood up naked on her feet and grabbed the one piece of clothing she refused to wear during that whole month: a black and red kimono with the Uchiha symbol painted on it's back. The morning came and the sun rose bringing an unusual sunny morning as Tsunade finished dressing the kimono and looked outside to the village, with a faint smile on her face.

Chapter 3 -

Hinata's life had gone a very unusual life for the last few years. The love of her life, Naruto, was the only reason as to why she was able to overcome her crippling inferiority complex. He was also responsible to changing her cousin Neji's destructive views on life and was the cause of his death. She even suffered the same fate in the hands of Pain from the Akatsuki when he invaded the village looking for Naruto and she sacrificed herself to him. She had essentially devoted most of her life to Naruto, and now he was dead and never coming back.

At first all she could feel was sadness. When that passed it was anger at herself for being so stupid for devoting her life to a single, mortal, person. Then it was regret, doubt, and finally apathy. Especially when she was taken in forcefully by the AMBU Black Ops and locked up in a fancy room, where she had stayed for a little more than a whole month.

She had a lot of time to think in that month. In her apathetic state, all Hinata cared about was living to see the next day. Her traumatic experiences and the destruction of what she most held dear had made her meeker and more shy than she was in a long time, perhaps regressing to the level she was before even joining team 8. She saw herself as worthless, nobody seemed to see her as something of value, not even her family who had given her up just like that, without even fighting. Her life's only purpose now was to keep living aimlessly.

It was early at night. Hinata had finished eating her dinner and was now in front of the mirror, shirtless, confirming whether her boobs had indeed grown bigger, again. She looked and grabbed her breasts looking very awkward. Those were never any good for her. Too big and heavy, it was hard to find suitable bras for her size and sometimes she felt pain on her back. She wondered how did lady Tsunade managed with her massive size.

Without any previous warning, the front door opened and a very familiar figure entered the room. Hinata's face quickly went all red and she tried, without any success, to cover her breasts crossing her arms in front of them making an "X". At first Hinata hated Sasuke for having murdered Naruto, but now as her world views changed so drastically, she was just terrified of him. Having frozen in place not being able to speak a single line.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you have been chosen to become one of my brides." Said Sasuke, while closing the door behind him. "You will join the new Uchiha clan and carry my children, now tell me, do you submit?" Sasuke stared at her, like a hawk would stare his prey, as Hinata was unable to look at him in the eyes and her face was still red.

"I… i don't understand…" Replied Hinata, struggling to articulate a sentence. Her mind was still processing that bombshell of information that Sasuke had just dropped on her. She truly didn't know how to react to that. The murderer of her previous love wanted to marry her? And for her to bear his children?

"Then i will explain it in a way so you can better understand it." Said the dictator, still staring straight at her pale eyes. "I want you to marry into the Uchiha clan by becoming my wife, the purpose being that i need children with good genes in order to make my new Uchiha clan as strong as it deserves to be."

Hinata was left dumbfounded, for the longest time nobody ever saw anything worthwhile on her. She was shy, weak and her book smarts were nothing special. So the fact that the terrifying Supreme Leader had seen any value on her, even if it was just her genes, made her happy in an incredibly twisted way. Naturally her reaction was to blush even more.

But even so, that happiness was short lived as she quickly remembered that her younger sister could just as easily play that role as Sasuke's wife because her genes were pretty much the same, and Hanabi was always more talented in combat.

The silence was making Sasuke lose his patience, so he continued to speak.

"Hinata, keep in mind that i am not giving you a choice." Sasuke said as he walked in her direction, making the girl retreat a few steps. "I want you, i need you, and i won't take no for an answer." Hinata gasped when she heard that. He wanted her, she, apparently, had value for Sasuke, she had something no other girl could offer, granted she didn't know exactly what it was, but just the thought of the most powerful man in the world would see something unique in her, do what not even Naruto ever did, something that her sister couldn't do better than her, all that was enough to make her system go haywire with a storm of different feelings and emotions.

In the end, Hinata finally dropped her arms, revealing her big breasts, and finally being able to look Sasuke in the eyes, albeit still blushing and with a very shy expression.

"I'm… i'm yours… my lord." Said her, using every last hint of courage she still had. She expected Sasuke to approach her, to grab her, take him to the bed and rob her of her virginity in a very aggressive fashion. But the Uchiha just stood there silent.

"That won't do. Come to me, Hinata, pleasure me, prove your worth." Hinata trembled for a while after hearing this, that was it, the moment of truth. She was determined to prove her worth to the Supreme Leader, even if it was at those conditions.

Hinata approached him and hesitantly took down his pants, revealing Sasuke's average sized cock. Sasuke moaned quietly in pleasure as the woman passed her tongue through the entirety of his throbbing cock. Having noticed his reaction, Hinata once again blushed, but this time out of happiness, right before going back to pleasuring the Uchiha's cock. This time, swirled her tongue through the tip, repeating the action many times. Hinata then started to actually suck him, thrusting his dick deep inside her wet mouth many times, her tongue caressing the man's length every now and then. She licked and sucked it like the tastiest popsicle in the world, she sucked if for many minutes, until Sasuke became unable to hold back.

Feeling his cock throbbing more than usual, Hinata quickly shoved half of Sasuke's length into her mouth, the wetness of Hinata's mouth and the warm feeling of her tongue caressing his throbbing cock were the last straw as Sasuke released the biggest load of his life inside the kunoichi's mouth.

As the load was incredibly big, many large drops of sêmen started to fall on Hinata's large breasts, that which made her nipples go erect. Sasuke was still feeling the effects of that massive orgasm as Hinata quickly stood up, took off her pants, laid in bed and spread her legs for Sasuke, whose cock went rock hard again after seeing her do that. Hinata started caressing her boobs and her wet pussy as Sasuke got closer to join the fun. And she was finally able to form a smile as Sasuke joined her in bed and stuck his cock inside her wet pussy, proceeding then to have a passionate night of sex as the storm raged on outside, contrasting the twisted happiness Hinata felt on heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue of Chapter 4

Tsunade was impressed. As she walked the halls of her new, opulent, home, she wondered why Sasuke had built such a luxurious place to live in with his brides. To her, Sasuke never appeared to be a person who cared much about that stuff, he never even stayed in the house for long, as he seemed to left soon after spending the night. And as she walked, the woman soon reached the end of that fancy corridor, when she saw Sasuke coming out of a room and closing the door behind him, since it was the early morning, she immediately assumed it was the room of one of the other girls. As Sasuke left he noticed Tsunade, and walked in her direction right away.

"How's the child?" Asked Sasuke, bluntly, like he usually does. Tsunade got a little bit salty about how blunt and rude was the man who was, by all means, her new husband, but decided not to say anything about that, it's not like she had much experience with relationships anyway.

"It's fine, nothing out of the ordinary." Awnsered the sannin, very casually. "Good." Replied Sasuke immediately after, without beating around the bush. He then went his merry way, walking through the same corridor Tsunade had came from.

She'd be way more ofended by his actions if she didn't know Sasuke as much as she does now, after being intimate with him multiple times and spending nights talking to the Supreme Leader, Tsunade knew that he didn't behave in that way on purpose, it was the only way he knew how to behave, she'd just have to get used to it, and although she didn't know for sure if she could, she for sure was trying her best.

Tsunade had wished he'd noticed her knew kimono with the Uchiha crest and got a bit saddened when he seemed not to care, however, the woman quickly pushed these thoughts away. Even if she was now biologically a young lady, she still had the mind of a very mature woman, she shouldn't think like an infatuated teenage girl, or the next step would be her starting to act like one.

She was very curious about how Hinata had been doing, so she opened the door and entered the room, only to find a very saddned Hinata laying in bed in her nightgown, hugging her pillow like it's the most important thing in the world. Tsunade twitched an eyebrow at that sight, she had gone through terrible things in her life and had a lot more life experience, so she was already able to adapt to and accept her current situation, but Hinata was just a young girl, probably a virgin, so the older woman could imagine in how bad of a mental state Hinata was in.

At the very least, Tsunade decided she could keep her company for a bit and try to talk to her and ease her mind, they were going to be living together from now on so it was in her best interest to emotionally support Hinata.

The women talked for hours, Hinata venting all of her feelings towards the situation and the shame she felt for feeling so good and bending to Sasuke's will so easily, all the while Tsunade tried her best to comfort her and ease her pain. The older lady told her about how she, although it wasn't what she planned for her life at all, already had found a new purpose in life, and that Hinata could also find one in the future, if only for the sake of the future child she would have to raise.

These words had a better effect than Tsunade had predicted. Even though Hinata was still very shaken, she was better, the girl could finish a sentence without sobbing, for the state she was in, that was a big improvement. "So, i think i have to go now, Hinata." Said Tsunade, standing up from the chair she was in. "Lady Tsunade, thank you very much!" Replied Hinata, faintly smiling but still with tears in her eyes. "Don't mention it, and drop the "Lady", we're pretty much family now." Commented Tsunade, smiling back at the Hyuuga. "And cry all you need right now, because i don't want *two* crybabies near me all the time when my kid is born." Joked, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Tsunade then headed back to her room. After having that talk with Hinata, she believed that the girl would be able to more easily endure the "sessions" with Sasuke every night. In the end, Tsunade hoped that Hinata would eventually achieve the same mindset she had, as it would indeed make it easier to live. As she passed through a big glass window on the corridor, Tsunade was met with the sight of the leaf village, the nine stone spheres containing the tailed beasts looming over the place and the almost permanent storm still raging with all it's fury, and for the first time in her life, Tsunade found that landscape as beautiful as the old, sunny version of the place, maybe more.

Chapter 4

The sounds of the thunderclap roared in the background as Sasuke thursted his manhood forward, penetrating Hinata from behind with all his might. The girl thursted her hips back longing for release, while moaning loudly in responde. Every night had been that same way, they'd copulate until exhaustion, sleep, and repeat the process in the following night, however, in that night, Sasuke's energy was seemingly at it's end.

The Uchiha had yet to achieve release in that night, however, his thursts were already getting slower and weaker, his energy seemed to be at it's end. Sasuke had been having sex every single night for many weeks all the while taking care of important issues of the ninja world that required his attention during the day. As such, he was hardly getting any rest, but he still did it anyway, because his life goals took precedence over anything else.

However, he was still human, and his body, having reached it's breaking point, shut down during sex, making the Uchiha, already unconscious, crumble and fall down in his the bed. It took a while for Hinata to realize what had happened, but when she did, she used all her willpower to stop her from screaming.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened up. He was very confused, having trouble to remember what had happened. He was laying in a bed, in an opulent room, covered by the bedsheets and being observed by a white eyed girl with azure hair sitting on a chair near the bed. It was only when he saw Hinata that he remembered everything.

"What happened to me?" Asked Sasuke feeling slightly ashamed, looking at his hands. "Umm… yo… you passed out from exhaustion… sir…" Awnsered the Hyuga girl, terrified that Sasuke would incinerate her with his powers had she used the wrong choice of words.

"Exhaustion?" Said Sasuke, in disbelief. Hinata just stood there staring at him, still very much scared. With both of them being very big introverts, they just stood there not talking for a few seconds in a very awkward silence. Until Sasuke just stood up, put his clothes in, and walked towards the door without ceremony. "If you feel anything strange just inform any of the guards, they'll take you to the doctors." Informed Sasuke, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke was feeling very concerned about what had happened last night as he walked the streets of the village. He never had considered the prospect of his body collapsing from exhaustion. He was a man that could obliterate mountains without as much as lifting a finger if he wished to, that seemingly had made him forget his own humanity. But that wasn't the time to think about those sorts of things, that morning he had a reunion with Karin to discuss the latest accomplishments of the Uchiha Police Force. So Sasuke quickly headed to it's headquarters, located in the same building where the old Leaf Police Force was based many years ago. Sasuke liked visiting that place, going there took him back and made him remember the good days that he so desperately wanted to recreate.

"Sasuke, you look very pale… Have you been getting enough rest?" Asked Karin, trying to make Sasuke believe she didn't already know what had happened. "I'm fine." Awnsered Sasuke, with his same strict tone "You don't need to worry about me."

Karin was already aware of everything. Turns out that placing his biggest stalker in charge of his own spy network hadn't been Sasuke's brightest Idea, Karin had her men spy on Sasuke's nightly escapades every night ever since Suigetsu had spilled the beans to her about what had been happening. And that was the perfect moment to enact her master plan.

"At least let me pour some tea for you, you haven't had breakfast yet right?" Asked the girl, Sasuke nodded in response. "Very well."

As Karin poured the tea, she had a tiny smirk in her face. That tea was prepared especially for Sasuke, and it was already mixed with a new drug developed after Orochimaru made several breakthroughs in medical jutsu now being fully able to perform his twisted experiments. That drug would make Sasuke lose consciousness for a while, but it would also arouse him immensily during his sleep. And the best thing is that afterwards, he would believe that he had collapsed from exhaustion again, it was the perfect plan.

And it went without a hitch. Sasuke took a sip of the tea, then quickly fell to the ground unconscious and with a huge bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, i have to do it at least once in my life with you…" Said the readhead, to the unconscious Uchiha while she took off her clothes. "Even if it means possibly bearing a bastard child." The Uzumaki girl, now fully naked, then took of Sasuke's pants, revealing his big penis, rock hard by the effects of the drug. Karin then straddled the Uchiha and quickly started riding his cock, in the most blissful stated she had ever been, moaning loudly without a care in the world.

To be continued…

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I really had no Idea where to take this story from here on out so i had hit a bit of a writer's block these past few months. Now i'm better but if you have any suggestions, feel free to put them in the reviews and i might just use them if i like the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue of Chapter 5

The day before had been really strange for Sasuke. He had, once again, collapsed from exhaustion. This time, it had been during a conversation with Karin at the headquarters. He couldn't remember anything that happened after he lost consciousness, so he believed Karin's explanation after he woke up in hospital room.

That being the case, as much as he didn't like it, Sasuke needed a break, a vacation, some time to recover from the constant sex and work. Still, he needed to plan that vacation to be the most relaxing possible. And by looking back into his childhood memories, Sasuke knew just the place.

Chapter 5

That morning was the same as always, cold, rainy and dark. At least the rain was relatively tame instead of stormy like it is most of time. And just that was enough to put Tsunade in a happier mood, although she still missed the sun and the clear sky.

"When i was younger, i didn't like rain, now i'm pretty used to it. What about you, Hinata?" Said Tsunade, trying to make conversation, with a faint smile on her face.

The two kunoichi were having breakfast together at the courtyard, Tsunade invited Hinata to get to know her better, and to try and ease the very awkward girl into her new life. Turns out that Hinata wasn't nearly as adaptable of a person as Tsunade, so she still hadn't gotten used to that new lifestyle even after all this time, although she tried her best. Hinata had finally gotten pregnant, so she was now allowed to leave her room in the Uchiha manor. Hinata was wearing a blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on it's back.

"I don't have a problem with it, Lady Tsunade." Awnsered Hinata, sipping her tea very calmly. "There is no need for " Lady Tsunade" anymore, Hinata. Just call me Tsunade, i'm not the Hokage anymore, ok? We're family now." Explained the older woman, doing her best to break down the barrier between those two. "Alright." Responded Hinata, a bit shy about treating Lady Tsunade as a family member.

"Lady… i mean, Tsunade." Started Hinata, struggling with words a bit "Why didn't you like rain before?" Asked the girl after sipping some more tea. "It brings back some bad memories, that's all." Said Tsunade, sipping her own cup of tea and staring at the sky. "I have a new family and a new purpose now, and as weird of a family or purpose it may be, i want to make the most of it." Finished the busty blonde, after finishing the cup. "But really, i wouldn't mind to see clear sunny sky again." Confessed the woman, a little bit sad.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be seeing it soon." Said a masculine voice. Tsunade and Hinata turned around to see who it was, and it was Sasuke. The Uchiha arrived unannounced, making Hinata blush and look away, he then continued: "We're going to beach."

-x-

The trip was actually nice. Sasuke, Tsunade and Hinata, as of now the new Uchiha clan, went to spend a week at an old Summer home that Sasuke's dad owned back in the day. Sasuke had sent some servants beforehand to put the place back in shape for his arrival.

They went by carriage, escorted by a group of ninja from the ANBU Black Ops. Tsunade and Hinata were excited, although the latter girl didn't show it much. Soon after they'd crossed the Hidden Leaf's territory, the sun started to appear.

The group passed through forests, plains, some mountains, but finally arrived at their destination: Sasuke's Summer home at the Land of Fire's coast. It was a very nice place, although not nearly as luxurious and opulent as the Uchiha Manor, the place was still in a pretty good shape. It was right in front of the sea, just stepping on that sand brought back memories from Sasuke's past about him having fun with Itachi, Shisui and his parents here. Memories that he sought to recreate with his new wives and future children.

"This place is pretty nice, how did you found out about it? I don't imagine that crazy workaholic like you would waste his time going through a catalog." Asked Tsunade as the servants unloaded the luggage from the carriage, in a very teasing tone of voice. "It was my dad's, he used to take me and my brother here when i was a child." Awnsered Sasuke, ignoring her tease, he was in the closest thing of a happy mood he'd ever been for years. Tsunade didn't know how to react after hearing that, she fully expect Sasuke to ignore her question, she wondered if she was about to see a side of the Supreme Leader that was kept very closely guarded.

The first day went really well. The trio went to the beach, mounted a parasol and relaxed there for hours. Tsunade put on her purple one piece swimsuit, Hinata had a light orange one, they both went to swim on the water with Tsunade constantly playing pranks and teasing her like a big sister, they were honestly having fun. Sasuke, being his usual silent, brooding type, mostly stood there sitting under the parasol relaxing. But seeing his wives smile and have fun like that managed to put his troubled mind somewhat at peace, at least for the time being.

At lunchtime, the Uchihas had some sushi and tea at the summerhouse. Tsunade complained that it wasn't sake and got scolded by Hinata who reminded her that she was pregnant and that alcohol wasn't good for the baby.

In the afternoon, the trio took mostly to themselves, Sasuke stayed at the house, reading while Hinata and Tsunade went back to play at the beach. Everything went smoothly, at night, they had dinner together and went to sleep. That day had been one of the best in Tsunade and Hinata's new life, even Sasuke somewhat enjoyed it. That made it easier to forget the terrible fire and brimstone from which all this fun was forged upon.

The week went on without any problems. It was now the final day before they went back to the leaf, when Sasuke would finally start trying to impregnate the next girl. So Tsunade wanted to make the best out of that final day.

The day went on very fast, and at night, Tsunade decided to go for a walk, alone at the beach, to see the stars and get to know a bit more of that shore before leaving next day.

Tsunade was inspired by that beautiful scenery. The sky had beautiful stars all over it, the sea shone with the light of a full moon, and the sea breeze kissed Tsunade on her face, making her hair flow. Never in her life Tsunade has had so much peace. In her early days she had to endure hellish ninja training from the Third Hokage, wars, the loss of her loved ones, then she fell into alcoholism and got addicted to gambling, got handed the hardest job a ninja could get, and then failed at it when it mattered most. Yet here she was, happy and at peace, like fate had given Tsunade Uchiha a new chance at life, she'd even gotten her aging reversed and blessed with a child.

But then, a shadow approached her from behind. Being an experienced kunoichi, Tsunade noticed it right away and turned around to see who it was. It was a ninja she did not recognized in tattered clothes, a tired expression and a headband with the kanji "rebel" written on it. The man looked at her in awe, and the woman looked back incredibly wary.

"Who are you?" Asked Tsunade, taking a step back. "I'm Isshin Tabata from the Rebel Front against the tyrant Sasuke Uchiha." Said the man, his voice expressing relief, Tsunade, still wary, asked another question "What do you want from me?" Asked the woman. "We recieved information that the Fifith Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was staying at this beach relatively unguarded, we decided it was the prime time to rescue you! You could lead us to victory against the tyrant! Lady Tsunade, you're the last hope of the Rebel Front! Please come with us, we need you at our side!

Tsunade pondered what he said for a bit. She could very well leave now, she could join the rebels, start a guerrila war against Sasuke and maybe even win, it was a possibility, maybe even the best one for the sake of the common people.

But Tsunade simply wasn't having it.

Many years she had lived for the common people. Many years fighting on wars, leading a ninja village, sacrificing herself for the sake of others. And how did fate reward her for all she did? With the death of literally everyone she once held dear. Tsunade now had a new purpose, and she would never go back to the way she was.

"I can't go." She awnsered to the rebel ninja, turning her back on him and looking at the ocean. "What do you mean you can't go, Lady Tsunade!?" Asked the shinobi, his voice starting to show a little bit of despair. "We can free you from captivity! Together we can free the ninja world! We can make everything go back to the way it was!" Implored the man.

"The way it was is no better then how it is now." Awnsered Tsunade, calmly. "Back then it was unending war and conflict, right now at least with Sasuke in charge we can have lasting peace, now begone." Explained her, without turning back to him to speak. "We can even rid you of that demon spawn he planted inside you! Without you the Rebels are finished! We've been almost wiped out by the Commanders Suigetsu and Jugo of the military, we sepent all our remaining resources to rescue you!" Continued the rebel, ignoring Tsunade's last words.

That was her breaking point. He had offended her child, and suggested to rid her of it. That brought in a feeling that Tsunade hadn't felt every since her confrontation with Orochimaru and Kabuto at Tanzaku Town. The woman slowly turned around, her eyes filled with unyielding rage as she pierced the shinobi with her eyes.

"You'll do no such thing! Do not speak of my child in that way! Now get out of here before i crush you like the rat you are!" Said Tsunade, clutching her fists. "So that bastard brainwashed even you… No matter, if you won't come voluntarily you're coming by force! I won't let the sacrifice of my comrades to defeat those guards to be in vain!" Said him, reaching for a kunai on his back. "Now i'll take you, don't resist or i'll have to hurt you. And don't even try to scare me, i know you have your powers sealed, right now you're just a common woman!" Explained the ninja, getting advancing towards her with the kunai in hand.

"Oh really?" Said Tsunade, as she grabbed his arm and stopped his movement with no problem whatsoever.

"H… how!?" Asked the ninja, dumbstrcuk by that. "Sasuke had my power unsealed a few weeks back, he trusts me now, and rightfully so. I would never betray my husband." Said Tsunade, still pissed off, with her dense chakra radiating from her body.

"You bitch!" Cursed the rebel, scared like a child. "Now, that's no way to treat a married woman." Joked Tsunade, as she flicked his headband with her trademark monster power, making him fly twenty feet backwards from the impact, and his headband fall into the ground. Tsunade walked towards the heandband as the rebel got up with his head bleeding from the attack. "The only reason why i won't tell Sasuke about this is because i don't want to ruin my family's vacation, he'd have you tortured to death if he ever found out."

"But i'm giving you one chance to scram, however, do not come close to me and my family ever again! Don't even think about insulting them! Don't even say their names! Or i'll break every last bone in your body!" Finished the kunoichi, as she crushed the headband in the ground with a single stomp. The ninja then ran into the woods, scared as he'd ever been.

Tsunade had now calmed down, but because her nightly stroll was ruined by that little episode, it killed the mood. She then decided it was time to head back home.

-x-

Tsunade joined Sasuke at his bed on the Summer House. She was wearing black lacy sleepwear as she laid in Sasuke's side. He would alternate the turns sleeping with Tsunade or Hinata, tonight was Tsunade's turn.

"Sasuke…" Said Tsunade, looking at his eyes. "What is it?" Responded the calm man, looking back at her. "I just wanted to tell you that... i love you." Declared Tsunade, smiling but a little bit starry eyed. Sasuke didn't know where that came from, but that still gave him some peace of mind. She then kissed him, and they made love, well into the night.

To be continued…

-x-

Well here we are. Sorry but no smut this chapter, i wanted to focus more on the end of Tsunade's character development before i can focus more on the other girls and, in the future, on the children. We also had the introduction of the bad guys this chapter, with that and those Karin antics, the story is starting to heat up isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue of Chapter 6

Sasuke was back at Konoha. Soon after their little vacation, Sasuke, Tsunade and Hinata all went back to performing their usual duties. After a few weeks had passed, something that Sasuke quickly took notice was that Karin had, during that time period, suspiciously married a common, civillian guy. He didn't think much of it, at least she'd finally get off his back by seemingly having gotten over her infatuation with him. Of course the truth was much worse than that, and Sasuke had no idea that it was all a ruse to cover up an important consequence regarding his "passing out" at Karin's office a few weeks ago.

-x-

Sasuke was at a strategy meeting with his trusted Commanders Jugo and Suigetsu, Karin and Prime Councilor Orochimaru. In many ways that was almost a reunion of Team Taka. The group was at a conference room in the underground portion of the Uchiha Police Force HQ, a secret facility that Sasuke had built for handling things that could harm the security of the Allied Shinobi Nations and it's regime, for example, the subjective of that day's reunion: the Rebel Front, insurgents that sought to undermine Sasuke's rule.

"Last week me and my guys raided what seemed to be one of their safe houses after we got some pretty fishy info from one of our reliable sources." Said Suigetsu, pointing his finger at a location on the world map on top of the table. "We couldn't capture any of them, as some just had to be killed, and others commited suicide on the spot, before we could restrain them. Those guys are getting more hardcore by the day." Continued him, showing some degree of amusement in his tone of voice.

"You're so incompetent, Suigetsu!" Said Karin, getting up from her chair, very worked up. "I know you're lazy but you shouldn't let that affect your job! These screw ups might end up harming Sasuke one day!" Finished her, as she slammed her fist on top of the table.

"Hey, it's not my fault that these crazies think that killing themselves is better than getting caught by us." Awnsered Suigetsu, in his normal, relaxed, tone. "What could we have done to stop them? It's not like your shady black ops guys would've done any better." Commented the swordsman, with a sarcastic grin.

"You little! Of course they would!" Karin and Suigetsu then started to carry on with their usual bickering. Councilor Orochimaru seemed amused at that situation. "It seems that those two will never really change." Said the snake man, as Karin grabbed Suigetsu by his collar.

"Stop it, you two! We're wasting time!" Commanded Jugo, in a loud and clear tone of voice, making both suddenly stop their fighting. "Suigetsu, have we gotten any new info on who's their leader?" Asked the orange haired man.

"Nope." Replied Suigetsu, crossing his arms. "We can only assume that, whoever he is, he seems pretty obsessed over defeating Sasuke if he's ordering his own men to kill themselves to not get captured." Suigetsu then sat back on the chair and looked up. "Man, it was so much simpler when we're just running around searching for Itachi…" Reminisced Suigetsu, full of nostalgia.

"Is this everything?" Asked Sasuke, finally join in on the talk. "Yes, sir." Awnsered Jugo, in a very serious manner. "Then i'm off. Do everything you can to get me one of these men alive, those are my orders for the time being." Said Sasuke, as he stood up and walked in the direction of the exit. Sasuke was patient, he just need one of these rebels and he'd find out everything about their organization, his genjutsu would for sure do the trick. But now wasn't time to think about those things, the night was approaching in that stormy village, and in that night Sasuke would pay a visit to a new girl. But first, he had to check on his other wives.

Tsunade and Hinata were eating some rice balls and talking on the courtyard like they usually did to pass time. The contents of the conversation were simples stuff, never anything really serious. However, the two suddenly went silent they saw Sasuke approaching.

"Is everything ok with you two? What about the babies?" Asked Sasuke, blunt as always. "We're doing well." Awnsered Tsunade having gotten used to Sasuke's lack of social skills. "Good." Awnsered Sasuke, about to turn his back on them, until Tsunade interrupted him. "Hey, Sasuke." Said her, making him stop. "Hinata here has something she wants to tell you." Tsunade had a naughty expression in her face, and Hinata was blushing like all hell, her face pure red.

The pale eyed girl then got up and started talking. "Sasuke, i… i just wanted to thank you so much for accepting someone… someone useless like me as your wife." Said Hinata as she bowed her head on his direction.

Sasuke just stood there not talking for a few instants. "Talk about cold! Would it hurt to say something after *that*confession?" Said Tsunade, trying to put some sense into him.

"Hinata, you're not useless." Said Sasuke, very calmly. The girl then quickly lifted back her head and looked him in the eyes, her face still blushing, but with a loving expression.

And then, Sasuke poked her head with his fingers, like Itachi used to with him when they were kids. "See you some other time, Hinata" Finished Sasuke as he turned his back at the two girls and walked to the corridor. Tsunade staring at that with a satisfied smirk and Hinata, completely paralyzed. Sasuke felt a fuzzy feeling in his belly, as he thought about the good days with his family, and that the return of those times seemed already so close.

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked the halls of the Uchiha Manor. Having already checked up on his wives Tsunade and Hinata, he was now free to go find the next girl, Ino Yamanaka. It had already been months since he had started to enact his plan to revive his clan, and apart from a few small exhaustion problems, everything had went really without a hitch, and Sasuke fully expected that it would continue to be like that.

He then opened the door to Ino's room, the room was very simmilar to the rooms of the other girls. And there she was, Ino looking outside the window. She then quickly turned around when she saw someone entering the room, as she noticed it was Sasuke, her expression turned went from a surprised look to a disgusted one.

"Sasuke…" Said the girl, with clear anger in her voice.

The Uchiha entered the room and closed the door behind him. "How could you!?" Yelled Ino, staring at Sasuke's with eyes full of pain and suffering. "Just awnser me this! What happened!? why are you doing all this!?"

"For the sake of the peace in the ninja world." Awnsered Sasuke, very serious.

"Don't give me that crap!" Interrupted Ino, before he could continue speaking. "You kill and imprision everyone that dosen't agree with you! And you that's for the sake of peace!? What kind of peace is worth all that!?" The girl was very emotional, full of tears on her eyes.

"That's the only way to achieve true peace in this world." Explained Sasuke, still very calm. "Back then, the nations fought each other for power, influence and land. Now that i've unified the world, these wars have lost their meaning and will not happen again. I've also imprisoned the Tailed Beasts, and with their overwhelming power, i will ensure that no one steps out of line. That's the only way of fixing this world, to watch over it while wielding the ultimate power to punish those who'd try to disturb the peace i've sacrificed so much to create." Finished him, with a sinister look at his eyes.

Ino didn't know what to say to that. The girl had tears on her eyes, a storm of emotions raged inside the girl.

"Didn't your teacher die in battle at the hands of one of the Akatsuki members? Now, good people won't have to lose their lives in these types of conflicts anymore. This, is what i fight to protect, and what i want *you* to help me do it."

"Me!?" Ino was dumbstrcuk, she did not expect him to say anything like that.

"After i die, i'll need to have strong heirs to carry on my legacy. I'll need a strong Uchiha clan and powerful children to follow on my footsteps and protect the peace in this world. And that's why i need you, Ino. I need you, among other women, to become my brides, and to give birth to my children." Explained Sasuke, in his usual calm demeanor.

Ino was in awe, that was way too much information at once to process. She had indeed loved Sasuke in the past, ever since they were children, and she would have jumped at that opportunity if he had asked her that a few months back. But right now, she was conflicted, very confused. She understood where Sasuke was coming from, but still that proposal was way too out of this world.

"I don't have any other choice, do i?" Asked Ino, already knowing the awnser, a little bit sad.

"You don't." Replied the Uchiha, still very calm and stoic.

So that was it. The girl was soon to be impregnated by Sasuke and be inducted into the Uchiha clan. She had always wanted to marry Sasuke in her wild fantasies, but never like this. She wasn't even sure that he had any feelings for her. Still, she did not have any other choice, it was that or, at the very least, continue to stay locked up on that room.

"Very well…" Accepted Ino, blushing a little.

The girl then took off her clothes. Ino's body was very different than Tsunade's and Hinata's. She didn't have enormous boobs like Tsunade and neither did she have Hinata's curvy frame, but she was still very fit. The girl then laid on the bed and spread her legs, waiting for Sasuke. The Uchiha too then took off what he was wearing, and the walked towards the bed.

Sasuke went straight to the point, he penetrated Ino's womanhood, taking her virginity, and then started to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. His time with Tsunade and Hinata had made him quite experienced at sex, Ino at this point moaned and blushed in pleasure.

And that was their whole night. Eventually the couple fell asleep, with Ino completely exhausted from the sex. At morning, the sound of a thunder woke the girl up. A storm raged on the outside, as usual. And as she looked around, she didn't find anyone else on that room besides her.

"So, that's how it's gonna be?" Said Ino, with tears on her eyes. "The rest of my life…" The girl put her left hand on bet belly, still feeling Sasuke's hot sperm inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue of Chapter 7

It was nighttime. The chilling mist of that forest in the land of water was enough to keep most people out of a place like that, especially at that hour. However, a lone ninja, wearing a ragged uniform and a headband with the kanji "rebel" written on it, jumped through the trees like it was nothing.

The lone ninja then found himself at a clearing on the middle of that dense rainforest, he quickly jumped to the middle of it, looked around as if trying to figure out if he had been tailed, and then made a few hand signs.

After that, a small lever appeared on the ground, when the man pulled it, the ground itself opened up. It was a trapdoor on the middle of that clearing. Without wasting any time, the ninja jumped on it and closed it from inside, the lever then disappearing like it was never there on the first place.

What the shinobi found inside were many other men and women, of all ages and backgrounds, wearing the same type of headband as him. The tone of the place was somber, dark, and everyone seemed down. Only a few water drops and occasional whispering broke the silence of that underground hideout.

The man walked through a few corridors and then opened a door on the end of the final hallway. What he found inside was a kunoichi with long pink hair, as if she hadn't cut it in a long time, wearing leaf jounin gear and sitting on a throne with a severe expression on her face. Her most defining feature was the mark of a diamond on her forehead, much simmillar to the one Tsunade also had.

"My lady, the enemy has taken the last of our strongholds. This is the last one we still have." Said the ninja, after bowing to her in respect.

"Were any of our men captured?" Asked the woman, without a hint of emotion on her voice.

"No, my lady. They all offed themselves before the enemy could take them into custody." Awnsered the man, struggling not to tear up, in a stark contrast to his cold mistress.

"Then we still have a chance." Declared the woman, shrugging off the lives of the rebels who had died. "It would have been much easier if Tsunade Senju had decided to join us, but we'll have to put the plan into action with our current resources." Finished the pink haired lady, in a serious tone.

"It must be hard for you, Lady Haruno, i heard that Tsunade Senju was your teacher." Commented the shinobi, showing a bit of compassion.

"It dosen't matter, nor does it bother me. If she's against me then she's my enemy, nothing more. She'll die like the rest of them." Replied the woman, this time with a hint of anger. "You're dismissed, go tell the rest of the men that we'll be putting the first phase of our plan into action." Ordered her, the shinobi then bowed again and left the room, leaving her alone in the room.

Sakura was, alongside many, one of the people who had lost everything after Sasuke's rise to power. Sasuke was the man she once had loved more than anything, he was once the man whom she had offered to leave everything behind just to be with him when they were younger. And now that man had murdered their best friend Naruto, their sensei, the kage, and many other people just for not accepting that dictatorship.

Sakura felt like she had been the biggest fool in the world after having dedicated a big chunk of her life just for Sasuke. Because now, all she could feel for him was hate, raw hate. When they were kids Sasuke had said that his whole life purpose was to hunt down and kill someone, back then Sakura couldn't understand how that felt, now she understood completely.

That whole rebellion she had set up wasn't to restore the ninja world as it was in the past, or to liberate the people from that tyrant's rule. There were other morally good groups like those but they were quickly obliterated, Sakura's group however, used wathever means necessary to achieve the single goal of killing Sasuke Uchiha and destroying everything he stands for.

Sakura took from her pouch the group picture that Team 7 had taken back when the squad had just been formed. That was her last memento of that time period, and she looked at it with disgust. The woman then stood up, pulled a lighter from a pocket in her vest, and then set the picture on fire. And the woman looked at it, her eyes full of hate, as the picture burned into a crisp, leaving nothing on it's stead.

Chapter 7

Sasuke was standing on top of the mountain that overlooked the leaf village. The very same mountain that had one day been the hokage monument. The same place the founders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha stood when they named the village.

The Uchiha looked at the seat of his domain, with the stone spheres looming over the buildings. The rain was very tame that afternoon, almost stopping, and a few rays of light could be seen between the dark clouds that covered the entire sky. He was reflecting about how the Uchiha clan would soon be restored, and about how little resistance he was finding. At that rate he would accomplish his life goals very soon. He just needed to bend two more girls to his will for him to have all he needed to bring back his clan and his old life, after that, he would educate his children and shape them to be the future rulers of the land.

Out of nowhere, an AMBU Black Ops ninja showed up behind Sasuke, and quickly started talking. "Supreme Leader, your first child has been born."

Sasuke just stood there quiet for a few instants after hearing that information. The AMBU ninja very much not sure of what to do next. The Uchiha then, without saying even a single word, jumped off the mountain and quickly made his way into the nursery of the Uchiha Manor.

-x-

Tsunade was feeling very relieved. The pain of giving birth was unlike anything she had ever felt before in life, it wasn't pain like that of getting punched in the face, it was something a thousand times worse. However, the satisfaction she felt at looking that little baby in the arms of the doctor made it all very worth it.

"It's a boy!" Said the doctor, while the little black haired infant cried, kicked and punched the air.

Sasuke had burst into the room like a madman, desperate to look at what was happening with his own eyes. Tsunade was laying in the bed, with a pained look at her face, and the doctor held a black haired crying infant in his arms.

"Give me the baby, NOW!" Ordered Sasuke, sounding almost desperate to hold that little creature in his own arms. The doctors then gave him the baby, scared shitless for his life, and then walked a few feet away from the terrifying Surpeme Leader.

What Sasuke was feeling was something that he had never experienced in life. Not even he could explain it, he had no idea of what that was, and he didn't know how to react either. He just stood there silent looking at the crying infant for a good two minutes, staring at it like like he's in some kind of trance.

Tsunade was still hurting a bit but she managed to crack a pained smile as she saw Sasuke's reaction to the baby. She had never seen him like that, ever, it was as amusing as it was heartwarming for her. The doctor was trying to gather all of the courage in the world in order to speak up in that situation.

"My… my lord, if you excuse me, the child still needs some care by the medical staff." Said the doctor, taking Sasuke of his trance, and making the Uchiha quickly regain his composure. "Yes." Said him, going back to his usual facial expression.

"What shall we call him?" Asked Tsunade, looking at the baby, her newest reason for living. That had to be the happiest moment in her life.

"Fugaku…" Said Sasuke, in proud tone of voice. "He will be called Fugaku Uchiha, my firsaborn, and also… my heir." Finished the Uchiha, giving the baby back to the doctor.

Tsunade was expecting Sasuke to at least crack a smile during that situation. He didn't, but she knew exactly that deep down, he was happy. She had already grown used to the weirdness of Sasuke, so that didn't bother her at all.

The Supreme Leader then turned his back and left the room. And now, alone in the hallway, away from the eyes of anyone else, he allowed himself to smile. Like he used to do in the past, even if just for some brief instants.

-x-

That night, as usual, Sasuke had paid a visit to Ino, who hadn't yet gotten pregnant.

He was ramming his dick at her sideways, as he kissed her neck and the girl moaned in pleasure.

They kept at it for a few more minutes into they both climaxed and Sasuke shot his cum inside her like he always does. They both laid in bed for a bit, panting, trying to recover their stamina.

"You seem to be happier today, Sasuke." Commented Ino, still panting. "Hmpf, what makes you say that?" Asked him, a bit shy about revealing to her that he was happy because his kid was born.

"You weren't as rough in sex as you normally are." Explained her, getting up from the bed, still naked, to go drink some water. "Call it woman's intuition." Continued the blonde.

Sasuke just stood quiet, didn't say anything in response to that.

"So, you're just going to ignore me now?" Said Ino, very irritated, as she went to the window, to look at the village lights as she drank her cup. "Aren't you worried that the villagers will see your naked wife at the window?" Commented her, in an attempt to tease him.

"The lights are out. And besides, it's not like i really care anyway…" Finally awnsered Sasuke, very monotone, without even moving from the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ino was pissed, she never imagined in her youth that a relationship with Sasuke would be like that. She liked to be super valued, the center of attention, the fact that Sasuke was that cold really just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'd just killed them if they even think of touching you." Compleated Sasuke, again, without moving a muscle. Making Ino's rage suddenly stop, she was starting to see what type of man Sasuke was on the inside.

They spent a few instants in silence and not talking. When Ino then quickly got on the bed and straddled him, once again starting to thrust herself down on his hip and to ride him until they got too tired to move.


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue of Chapter 8

After the war, due to their advanced facilities and strategic locations, many of Orochimaru's hideouts were seized by the Allied Shinobi Nations and repurposed to be used as labs for shady secret scientific research, bureaus for the AMBU Black Ops and the Uchiha Police Force or vaults for the regime to safely store important assets to the government.

Of all the vaults, Orochimaru's former Northern Hideout in the Land of Sound was the largest. Also the same one where Orochimaru kept Jugo prisioner back in the day. No one outside of high ranking government personell and very few shinobi knew what was stored there, and why did it need so much more security than the other ones. Every night and day there were multiple traps, patrolling ninja and guardsman to secure the location. That stronghold was made to be practically impossible to break in by a regular force.

"My brother's out with the Police Force hunting down rebels and what do i get? Guard duty." Commented one of the ninja on the watchtower guarding the front gate. It was a bone chilling, quiet night in that place. Some would call it boring, the smart ones would call it scary.

"I'm pretty sure that right now your brother is wishing he was in *your* shoes, lad. Judging by your age i'd wager you've never seen any real combat, am i right?" Said his older fellow guard. The younger one then nodded, a little bit embarassed. "I was in the 2nd Division with Commander Kitsuchi, right on the front lines of that damned war. Killed my share of those white bastards, got hurt, and then got sent back home." Continued the older guard, reminiscing the past.

"You got hurt? That means you weren't in the battle against the Tem Tails?" Asked the younger one, slightly disappointed.

"Thankfully i wasn't. Lad, war isn't pretty, glorious or anything of the sort. It's hell. I hope i can live the rest of my days on active duty without having to face something like that again." The older ninja then lit up a cigarrete. "Want a smoke?"

"I don't smoke." Replied the younger ninja, setting his eyes on the horizon. "Listen, lad. I know you're probably frustrated since you made chunnin right after the war ended so you weren't able to fight on it. But don't worry, i'm sure you'll have different opportunities to prove your worth. Even after the world changed so much." Finished the smoking guard, in a comforting tone.

"I sure hope so…" Awnsered the young guard, still a bit down.

The older guard then finally finished his smoke and then walked towards the ledge of the watchtower, having noticed something weird with the scenery.

"Wait a minute…" Said him, focusing his eyesight on the mountain right beside the hideout. "What?" Asked the younger ninja, turning around.

Before the older ninja could say anything, a shadow crept from behind the young guard and quickly slit his throat with a kunai. It was an inavding ninja, hiding on the shadows of the lamps lighting the watchtower. All that the older guard could do before having his own throat slit by another invader was to draw out his sword, which fell to the ground right beside his dead corpse.

The rebels had launched an attack on the Northern Hideout, the Allied Shinobi Nation's most heavily guarded vault, and they tore through the defences like a knife through butter. The operation was planned by the rebel leader Sakura Haruno, who also spearheaded the assault, and who once the traps had been dealt with by the stealthy infiltrators, crushed the remaining defenders with her overwhelming power. It was like that operation had been planned for a long time, as the execution was flawless.

Sakura was standing, in the deepest, most secure part of the complex, surrounded by the corpses of defenders that she had killed herself, and she looked at a huge metal door. One of her subordinates then came beside her and knelt. "My lady, all of the defenses have been eliminated, but reinforcements are probably on the way." Said him, without even looking at her.

"Then we don't have much time to waste. Prepare the men, we're leaving this place right after i secure what's behind this door." Awnsered Sakura, walking towards the closed metal monstrocity.

"Is it true that *that thing* is behind that door?" Asked the ninja, very nervous. "Yes." Awnsered Sakura, right after smashing through the door with a punch like it was nothing. "It is the thing that will give me the power to crush Sasuke Uchiha." Continued the pinkette, as she walked in the direction of the only thing in the room: a body covered by sheets with many seals covering it, Sakura then quickly disposed of all that, revealing the body to be that of a long, black haired young man.

"The body of Madara Uchiha. The strongest shinobi to have ever lived." Finished Sakura, with an evil smirk as she looked over the naked corpse.

Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks since Fugaku Uchiha had been born. Tsunade was happier than ever, gladly taking care of her baby and doing her best to only require the help of servants when absolutely necessary.

That child was one of the most precious things in the world to her, and she wanted to be by the baby's side as much time as possible. That meant that she was also spending much more time with Sasuke, who had delegated even more of his own duties just to stay by his kid. Even though he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not that anyone had the courage to insinuate something of the sorts.

It was late in the afternoon, Sasuke and Tsunade were in one of the many balconies of the Uchiha Manor. The weather was stormy as ever but that balcony had a cover for them not get wet. Tsnuade was wearing her kimono with the Uchiha symbol and holding the sleeping infant on her arms while humming a lullaby. Sasuke was on the other side of the room, giving some sideway glances in Tsunade's direction. She had an amused smile on her face as she noticed the frequent glances.

"You're acting like an academy girl checking out her crush, Sasuke." Said Tsunade, in a teasing manner. He said nothing on response to that. "Is it safe to be here in the open with the child? Won't he catch some illness? A cold for example?" Asked Sasuke, intentionally changing the course of the conversation.

Tsunade giggled at the question. "I can't believe what i just heard! Supreme Leader Sasuke Uchiha is a doting father, worried sick that his baby boy will get a cold if he stays out in the open." Jested her, making Sasuke turn arround rapidly, doing his best not to blush. "I'm not worried. I was just a bit curious, that's all. I fully trust your medical abilities to keep my heir safe and healthy." Lied Sasuke, trying to save face and failing miserably.

"Yeah, right." Awnsered Tsunade, after gighling again. "My body might now be the same biological age as yours, but my mind is still a few decades older. I can read you like an open book." Commented the blonde kunoichi.

"I have nothing to say to that." Awnsered Sasuke, without even turning around, trying to end that embarassing conversation.

Tsunade looked at him with a mischievous grin while trying to think of the best way of further embarassing her brooding husband, since she couldn't indulge in her normal hobbies of gambling and drinking, teasing Sasuke had become her favourite pass time.

"Do you want to hold him?" Asked Tsunade, referring to the sleeping baby Fugaku. Sasuke waited a few instants to awnser. "Yes " Said the brooding ninja, finally turning around. "Then come and sit here, beside me." Said Tsunade, in a satisfied tone. That was probably the first time a person gave Sasuke an order that he obeyed willingly since he first took part on the chunnin exams back in the day.

Sasuke then walked towards his two family members and sat beside Tsunade, with the woman handing him the baby. He then held the little guy like a very precious artifact, that could be broken by any wrong movement. Again, it looked like Sasuke was in a trance looking at the child and Tsunade. It was like the times when he was a child when he lived with his family were finally back.

Tsunade liked to think that she knew Sasuke inside out at this point after everything they went together, but in reality, she knew that many things about the supposedly cold and merciless Supreme Leader remained a mystery to her. Back when he first told her his plans she figured that the children would be used pretty much as tools by him, but by the way he acted towards Fugaku, it was like he really did love the child. In a way most people would think him to be incapable of doing to anyone.

The fact that there were more layers to that man she loved both intrigued the kunoichi and attracted her even more to him. She wanted to discover all the secrets hidden deep inside his heart.

"Hey, Sasuke." Said her, breaking the Uchiha out of his trance. "It's getting late, i think i should go back to my room and let Fugaku sleep on his cradle. Would you like to come with me?" Asked her, in a casual tone, as she got up on her feet. "Yes, i would." Awnsered Sasuke, wanting to spend more time with his family.

The trio walked together through the many halls of the manor, almost like a normal, happy family. Once they got inside the room, Tsunade left the baby on the cradle and turned to Sasuke, who was about to leave. "Leaving already?" Asked the kunoichi, a little bit sad.

"You know i have other duties to attend at night." Awnsered Sasuke, feeling a little bit frustrated himself.

He then felt two arms embrace him from behind, feeling warm sensation on his chest, incredibly alien to him. Tsunade had hugged him from behind, and then whispered on his ear. "You haven't spent a night with me in a long time. I'm sure Ino won't mind if you give yourself a break tonight..." Said the blonde woman, holding him in even tighter embrace.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he turned around, stared at Tsunade's mischievous face for a few instants with a blank expression. And then, started kissing her vigorously, like he had never done before, surprising even the woman. The passionate couple then fell into the bed, with Sasuke starting to kiss her neck, her breasts, her ears, all the while holding hands with the woman. That sex was radically different from anything that they have had in the past. Tsunade giggled blissfully as Sasuke kept at it.

"I can't believe it! You alreay want another one?" Teased her, playfully. "Unless… creating strong heirs is not the only reason why the Supreme Leader is doing this to me…" Continued her, only making Sasuke kiss and lick her even harder. The young man didn't even bother to awnser, he knew that she already knew the truth, he wasn't doing that because he wanted another kid from her, he was doing that because he loved being with her. If there was something that Sasuke felt that could come close to what could be described as happiness, it is what Sasuke felt when he was around his new family. "I will never, ever, let anything bad happen to you or Fugaku." Said Sasuke, between kisses, pouring his heart into those words, Tsnunade smiled, that having increased the pleasure she felt.

Tsunade then started moaning from the pleasure as they both got more and more into the sex, as they did it for hours on end.

At the other side of the village. A very worried looking Jugo holds his head with his hands at his desk, a piece of paper containing the report of a rebel attack on the Northern Hideout right in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Prologue of Chapter 9

Sakura gazed at the dead body of Madara. She had it transported to the their last rebel stronghold and then set out to study it, benefitting from all the science she learned from Tsunade's training.

The body was laying atop a metal table. Sakura had finished examining it, and after that, took off her surgical gloves. Two other assistants performed a special type of medical ninjutsu to prevent the body from decaying. Madara's body was still the same as it had been back on the day the war ended, it had Hashirama's face etched onto his chest, and both his rinnegan were still very much active. The corpse was in a remarkable state, she suspected that Orochimaru had a hand on that.

"That's enough for now, let's have a little break." Said Sakura, taking two steps back from the body. Her two assistants doing the same.

One of her assistants, a young woman, seemed to be very curious about the reason why they had spent so much time and resources on recovering that body, she wanted to ask Sakura for a long time, and now was her perfect opportunity.

"Lady Sakura, if i may ask…" Started the assistant, timidly, grabbing Sakura's attention. "Why have we went to all that trouble for this body? Surely it houses many secrets in regards to ninjutsu but most of his powers come from bloodline traits. I don't understand."

Sakura thought for a few instants weather she should awnser that or not, but decided to do it since that would be known by many in the near future. "The terrifying power that both Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha have access to is indeed mostly originated from their bloodline. But that isn't to say that it can't be stolen by others." Said Sakura, crossing her arms. "We know that the power of the rinnegan can only be used by those who have access to both Uchiha and Senju DNA on their bodies, either that or they are handed this power directly from the sage of six paths." The assistant listened, very interested as her lady continued. "Since the second option is out of question, i'll have to become the host of both Uchiha and Senju DNA on my own body, and then transplant Madara's eyes into my own. Then, his power, or at least a big portion of it, will be mine."

The apprentice was in awe, it was a good plan, but she still noticed a few holes. "But my lady, your body may not be able to handle Uchiha and Senju DNA because it's genetic disposition is different, you're body has a very high chance of rejecting it, and if it does, you'll die. And even if your body manages to take it, the strain will be huge, and it might impact your health in a big way." The assistant had read the reports on the Pain/Nagato incident, Nagato was of Uzumaki blood himself, a descendant of the Senju clan, yet his body could barely whistand the rinnegan's abilities.

"There was a man on the past who's body contained both Senju and Uchiha DNA. A former Elder of the Leaf Village named Danzo." Sakura smirked before continuing to talk. "He could use the bloodline traits of both clans without suffering severe health issues. I do believe that wouldn't be the case if he tried to implant a rinnegan on himself, but then i have theorized a way to stop that from happening regardless."

"Really? What is it?" Asked the younger girl, very excited and curious. "This." Said Sakura, pointing at the diamond on her forehead. "With a few minor tweaks, even if my body rejects the foreign DNA or suffers damage from the strain that comes with the rinnegan's power, i believe that i can prevent my body and my health from suffering any major issues." The assistant was, again, in awe.

"My lady! That's amazing!" Said the younger girl. "But of course, it will take a few years until i finish uncovering all the secrets of this body. Until then, we lie low, and when the time comes, we'll strike right at the heart of the beast, and kill it." Sakura had an evil smirk as she said that, revealing on the mere imagining of Sasuke's death. Her assistant's joy interrupted by the terrifying presence that emanated from Sakura, the same terrifying miasma that she felt radiating from Supreme Leader Sasuke back then. She then thought of something, were those two really all that different?

Chapter 9

Sasuke fucked Ino from behind, the girl letting out very loud moans of pleasure, almost screaming. His movements were very rough and powerful, and he grabbed her boobs from behind with his hands while his balls hit Ino's firm ass cheeks with each strong thurst.

The girl knew that he was normally really rough at sex, but this time he was being even more. She wasn't complaining though, Ino liked it that way. The pleasure she was getting from that sex had been second to none in her entire life.

They both came multiple times, and when Sasuke emptied everything he had left on his balls for the night, making Ino cum one last time, they both collapsed into the bed, very tired.

"What has gotten into you, Sasuke?" Asked Ino, still feeling some post orgasm bliss. "Are my feminine charms finally getting through you?" Suggested the horny woman, as she grabbed Sasuke's now flaccid cock.

The Uchiha wasn't in the mood to banter with Ino. At that morning, he had gotten the information that the rebels launched an attack on the Northern Hideout and stolen Madara's body. He knew that he should've trusted his gut and hid it in the Leaf Village itself. But now it was too late, and all he could too was to scold Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin and then order them to search for the body and recover it.

That's why he took out all that frustration on the sex with Ino, thankfully for both, the girl seemed to very much enjoy it. After orgasming so many times he was feeling a little bit better, but he was still in a bad mood, as he laid in bed closed off in his own little world.

A few weeks later, his mood would go back to normal after the birth of his second child: a girl named he Mikoto, Hinata's daughter.

Much like Tsunade, Hinata showered the newborn baby with love, spending a long time with the little pale-eyed girl, alongside Tsunade and little Fugaku. Ino had tagged in too, now also having gotten pregnant. The three new Uchiha clan wives and the kids would spend a lot of time together, making the manor, previously a dark and moody place, become more and more lively.

To the terror of the guards and servants, the sound of crying children had now become common place within those halls. The woman also seemed to always be on high spirits, feeling free to laugh and talk loudly, of course with the exception of Hinata, who although was still very happy, had a more introverted personality compared to the other two girls.

Ino would sometimes, filled with overwhelming guilt, invade the kitchens at night to steal food from the fridges. Pregnancy had made it very hard for her to maintain her health diet, so she felt like a dangerous criminal everytime she'd feel the urge to eat outside of meals, her sex drive was also at an all time high. And with that all in order, Sasuke's mood had improved a lot, it was safe to say that he had gone back to normal by that point.

Also, Sasuke had decided that the time had come for him to finally make his move on Temari, the second to last one of the girls he intended to take as his brides. He would approach her that night, almost certain that it would go as smoothly as it did with the other girls.

-x-

Sasuke had a surprise, as soon as he opened the door to Temari's bedchamber, he saw the pointy end of a butter knife approaching his throat at high speeds. Thanks to his reflexes though, he managed to grab the wrist of the hand holding the weapon, putting a stop to the attempt on his life.

"Dammit! I almost had you!" Yelled Temari, yelling in anger. "You monster! What are you doing showing your face here!?" He could tell she was furious, much more than any of the other girls had been before.

"I have business with you." Awnsered Sasuke, releasing her wirst, making the kunoihi jump back to her room, in high alert. "Temari, i want you to become one of my brides and bear my children."

The girl stopped for a few instants and then scoffed at what Sasuke had said. "You have a weird sense of humor, Sasuke." Said Temari, even more angry. "So you have come to laugh at me before you kill me? If so, then finish me already! You've had your fun." She fully expected him to kill her, she even wanted it, death was better to her than spending the rest of her life trapped and humiliated on that room.

"I'm serious, what i said isn't a joke." Explained the Man, in his usual emotionless tone of voice. "I want you to be my wife, to marry into the Uchiha clan and bear my offspring." He concluded as he let himself into the room.

Again, it took a few moments for Temari to fully process that crazy information.

"Are you insane!? You murdered Gaara in cold blood you psychopath! Do you honestly think that i would ever want anything to do with *you*!?"

"I'm not asking, you will submit. You have no other choice." Replied the Uchiha, trying to assert his dominance.

"You can go to hell for all i care!" Temari was even more engared, the thought of marrying Sasuke made her sick. "I'd rather die than be subject of something like that!"

That was something that Sasuke did not expect, Temari was being way more fierce than the other girls.

"So what? You'll rape me before you kill me!? You're scum Sasuke! You always were!" She spat out her insults knowing full well that her life was in danger, however, she didn't care at all.

Sasuke didn't know what to do from there on. He couldn't force himself on her and impregnate her against her will, what would be the point of that if she killed the baby and/or commited suicide down the line? She had to accept it at least somewhat willingly, like the other girls had, if he wanted the restoration of his clan to happen.

Without any other choice, Sasuke then turned around and left the room, closing the door on the way out, leaving the furious kunoichi inside barking more and more insults at him. Sasuke was frustrated, he hoped that in time Temari would come to terms and accept, but that still didn't change how much time of his plan he'd have to waste until that happened.

By all means, Sasuke considered that night to have been a loss for him. He'd keep trying the following nights, of course, but in that night he still needed to relieve himself of that frustration.

He knocked on Hinata's door and let himself in without even waiting for her to say anything. Mikoto, the baby, was asleep at her cradle and Hinata was sitting on the bed in her light blue nightgown, probably preparing herself to sleep.

"Sasuke!" Said her, with a happy smile, after noticing the man who had entered her room. The Uchiha then sat on the bed beside her, visibly feeling a little bit down. He didn't say anything to her, yet she understood what he was feeling completely. They both were introverts who didn't like to talk much, kindred spirits, that meant that they could understand each other without exchanging words.

Hinata then hugged his head, and pushed it torwards her chest. Making Sasuke feel a comfort that he'd never before felt in his life, it was something almost heavenly. And not in a lewd or sexual manner, Hinata's warmth and affection slowly made all of his frustrations disappear, as he hugged her back, in an almost childlike manner. That situation made him lose all the need to relieve himself with sex, and surprisingly, he was ok with it.

They both then fell into the bed, with Hinata still hugging him tightly against her chest, with a faint but sweet, understanding smile on her face. Eventually they fell asleep, locked in each other's embrace, without even having sex once.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following day, taking into consideration the reaction that Temari had to his visit, Sasuke decided to give her a break for a few days and let it cool off before approaching her one more time. Instead, the Uchiha went for the last one of the girls he had decided to induct into his clan: Tenten.

As with all the other girls, Tenten was reluctant at first, but soon gave in just like the others. Especially because Sasuke had taken her idol, Tsunade, with him to help to explain the situation.

Sasuke then, as with the other girls, had sex with her for the night and then left as soon as the morning came. That day, he'd have another meeting with his top advisors to discuss the going ons of the hunt for the rebel front. Also regarding his top advisors, Sasuke had heard some gossip among the guards that Karin's baby had died on childbirth a few days ago. He thought that she would've been devastated by her loss, but she wasn't, Karin was acting like nothing had happened, and Sasuke thought that was very fishy. He wondered weather he was given the full truth of the matter. Regardless, he decided that it wasn't the time to press the issue as he had other way more pressing concerns like the rebels.

He reunited with his group in that same top secret area of the Uchiha Police Force headquarters. Jugo and Suigetsu were looking especially worried, and getting worried wasn't something that Suigetsu did without a very serious reason.

Sasuke then asked for a full report for them on the rebel situation, Karin decided to speak up first.

"The police force arrested, as usual, some civillian rebel sympathizers at villages in the countryside and had then tortured for information." Said the redhead girl, fixing her glasses with her finger. "But, again, as usual, they seemed to be only sympathizers and not have any involvement with the actual rebels. So it was a moot point." Karin was visibly disappointed that her men weren't of much use, at least she didn't seem to be the only one.

"My guys were investigating the trail that these rebels left behind after they crashed the Northern Hideout. But somehow, it went cold, and those were my best trackers on top of that. Talk about hummiliating!" Suigetsu started, hanging himself back at his chair and putting his hands on the back of his head. "These rebels are very good at covering their tracks, disturbingly good. Their leader is most definately not a normal ninja." Jugo complemented, very serious like always.

Sasuke just stood there in silence and listened to his advisors speak. He seemed to be just serious and emotionless like always, however, inside, he was furious. These rebels had Madara's body, they were dangerous, and had to be stopped fast.

"Listen to me." Said Sasuke, getting up. "I want progress on this investigation by the time of our next meeting, and if not, it won't be pretty for you. I won't tolerate any more incompetence." The advisors all looked away, scared. Sasuke was a terrifying person to them, and they were sure that he wasn't above even killing them if he deemed necessary.

"I may have something to add to this discussion." Orochimaru intervened, with his usual smug tone of voice. "You all know that i have extensive knowledge regarding the study of corpses and their secrets. And i assure you, they won't have anything of use ready from studying Madara's body for a few years at least. So there's no need to rush this investigation." The snake, finished speaking.

That calmed Sasuke a little bit. He trusted in Orochimaru, the snake had proved his loyalty back in the war. And not having to worry that much about the rebels for the time being also meant that Sasuke would be able to focus more in his family.

The meeting soon came to and end and everyone returned to their duties. Sasuke went straight back to his manor, it was already getting dark and he had to visit Tenten that night.

Along the way, Sasuke saw his wives and children having fun the gardens, taking advantage that the rain had stopped for a little bit. That sight warned his heart a bit and calmed his mind about the whole rebel situation, but he decided not to go greet them for the moment, as that could make him neglect his duties about going to find Tenten.

-x-

Sasuke fucked Tenten from behind, his balls hitting her ass as he penetrated the girl's pussy. She moaned in excitement and soon had an orgasm, which then made the man cum as well and fill her insides with semen.

Very tired, the couple laid in the bed to rest for a bit before continuing the intercourse. All that was still very awkward for Tenten, Sasuke reminded her a little bit of Neji, whom she had a crush in the past, so it made everything a little bit easier. The sex was good too, Tenten was a virgin so it had hurt in the beginning but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't like it now, especially after all this time without any other meaningful social interaction.

But there still was this weird feeling, that she still couldn't get fully on board with Sasuke because she didn't even know his entire perspective, and that was starting to weigh heavily on her shoulders, so she decided to confront Sasuke about it.

"Hey…" Said her, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Can i ask you something? It's very important." Asked the girl, scared of what he'd say. "Sure." Awnsered Sasuke, without even turning around to look at her.

"Lady Tsunade is my idol, becoming like her was always my goal and she was even the reason why i became a kunoichi on the first place." Said Tenten, thinking back to her team introductions with Team Guy a few years ago. "So when i saw that she fully supported what you're doing, i decided to do that too." She continued, a little bit embarassed.

"But i, personally, still can't shake off the fact that i don't agree with what you're doing. And that may be just because i don't even *know* why is it that you're doing it. So please tell me why, Sasuke." The girl finished, the room going silent for a few more instants.

Eventually, Sasuke got up the bed and went to drink some water at the end table. His pale figure reflecting the moonlight, making the girl blush a little bit. After drinking his cup of water, Sasuke looked outside of the window and started talking.

"I did all this to fix the mistakes of the leaders who came before me." Said the Uchiha, as Tenten listened to it attentively.

"Before the formation of the the ninja village system, i'm sure that you're aware of the chaos that constantly befell the world." He was right, Tenten had heard about that era on history class at the academy. "The first hokage, Hashirama Senju, tried to solve these problems by creating the ninja villages and distributing power equally between them, in the form of the tailed beasts." The man continued.

"But all that accomplished was the creation of conflicts in even larger scales. Children were still going to war, and body counts got higher and higher with each great ninja war." Sasuke's voice was starting to get a little emotional, as he remembered the most painful part of his life. "And with that, rampant corruption in the village's power structure also became a major problem. Piles of filth like Danzo were behind atrocities never seen before in history." Said Sasuke, thinking back to his clan's massacre, but trying to stay vague in order not to go against Itachi's wishes of keeping everything under wraps.

"The ninja village system had ample time to prove it's failiure. All it accomplished was increasing the scale of every problem we already had before. And so, i decided to do away with it and try something different. To concentrate all the power in a single overlord, who'd rule by being the center of all the fear and hate of the people." Sasuke then finally looked at Tenten in the eyes. "This is my motivation. This is why i need to have heirs to succeed me when i pass away, and also why Tsunade chose to support me." Finished Sasuke, with his usual coldness.

Tenten was mesmerized. It made sense. She had seen the horrors of the ninja war with her own eyes, she saw the corruption and misery too. And since the village system already proved to be a failiure, why not replace it with something else? She was starting to see why her idol Tsunade would support Sasuke's heinous deeds.

That awkward feeling had disappeared, and the girl finally knew that she could get behind what Sasuke was doing. Now, she could enjoy the sex and his company without feeling guilty.

"Then… shall we continue from where we left off?" The girl got up too, displaying her full nudity to Sasuke, who'd then carry on with their night of sex. There was only more girl Sasuke needed to convince, but then again, that was easier said than done.

To be continued...

-x-

**Hey there guys, hope you liked the new chapter. Now to adress some things about it.****I intentionally glossed over Sasuke approaching Tenten because i figured that you guys already read through simmilar scenes a million times in this fic so, since it wouldn't be anything unique like the Temari one, i didn't feel the need to detail it that much.****We're getting to an important turning point in the story, so stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few more months had passed. Ino's pregnancy was already at an advanced stage and Tenten too had gotten pregnant with Sasuke's child during that time.

As per usual, Tenten was finally allowed out of her room. And in little time, she started to get along really well with the other women, especially with Tsunade who was her idol. Tsunade treated her a bit like a little sister, mentoring her and giving her advice on things. As for Ino and Hinata, they treated each other like the good friends they already were before, however, now they were even closer.

It's safe to say that the Uchiha clan women were happy with how their lives were unfolding. They lived their days socializing and tending to their children at the Uchiha manor, and they all got used to that routine pretty quickly.

Sasuke's mood, however, wasn't that bright.

Even after all those months, Temari hadn't given in. And that's not for the lack of trying in Sasuke's part. He'd frequently go visit her and attempt to convince her to accept the deal, but every interaction they had always started with an assassination attempt and ended with a heated argument.

Temari was so stubborn, she was starting to get into Sasuke's nerves.

One evening, Sasuke was relaxing with the girls and the babies on the gardens. It was one of those rare occasions where the rain had stopped and the sky was only incredibly cloudy. Tenten, Ino and Hinata were all talking to each other and watching over little Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke and Tsunade were looking at them from a distance, talking in private.

"Why don't you just give up on her? I'm sure that there are a lot of other kunoichi that would willingly jump at the opportunity of marrying the most powerful man in the world." Suggested Tsunade, referring to the Temari problem.

"That's a possibility." Acknowledged Sasuke. "But still, it'd be better if i could find some way, at least just so i wouldn't have to go to the trouble of finding someone else."

Tsunade thought to herself a few instants before answering that, suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

"Why don't you let her out of the room?" Suggested the busty blonde. "Allow her to explore the place, to see and interact with us. Maybe that'll make her warm up to the idea of going along with you."

"But she'll try to escape if do that, i know that for a fact." Replied Sasuke, looking at the cloudy sky.

"She won't be able to do much with the bracelets." Said Tsunade, smirking. "Well, i'd say it's either that or keep trying to do what you've been doing up until now."

She had made a very good point, at times Sasuke got really impressed with how smart Tsunade was. No wonder she has achieved the success she has as a kunoichi.

"I guess it's worth a try." Said the supreme leader.

And so, Sasuke notified all the guards and staff of the manor to keep an eye on Temari since she was going to be released soon. He instructed them to not let her leave the manor by any means, but also to try and not bother her too much if her behaviour is harmless.

A few days later, Temari had been released. At first, the girl was extremely cold to everyone. She barely ate, and even avoided to interact much with the other girls. She was disgusted that they had accepted to be Sasuke's wives and have his children, to her, their submission was an act of cowardice.

However, as the weeks passed, that lifestyle was starting to wear her down.

The previously cold Temari was starting to actually engage in conversation with the other girls, always talking about casual fun things and intentionally avoiding all the heavy stuff. The positive aura of the other girls was starting to creep into Temari and affect her in many ways. Tsunade and Hinata even told her stories like when they went to the Uchiha summer house.

Tsunade and Hinata would sometimes let her hold their babies. And upon looking closely at them, Temari started feeling ashamed of thinking all those terrible things about those precious little adorable creatures. Even if she thought their father was a douchebag, it wasn't really their fault.

Temari was present at the birth of Ino's daughter: Izumi Uchiha. The happiness displayed by the new mother really hit Temari hard, Ino's attitude towards her daughter really hit her hard.

More weeks passed and Temari even learned to tolerate Sasuke's presence, although she still wasn't in any good terms with him.

One rainy afternoon, they were alone at the garden eating rice balls for lunch. Each one sat at opposite ends of the table. Temari avoided making eye contact with him, but gave the Uchiha a few sideways glances every now and then. Eventually, she decided to ask him something that had been in her mind for a while now.

"Hey." She said, in a casual tone.

"Hey." Sasuke answered, socially inept as he is.

The conversation stopped for a few instants of silence, and only continued once Temari realized Sasuke had no intention of saying anything else.

"Why did you kill Gaara?" She asked bluntly and without holding back, a hint of pain in her voice.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke, having been caught off guard with that question.

"I asked you why did you kill Gaara." Temari insisted, very serious.

"Is knowing that really that important to you?" Asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"Yes it is! Gaara was my brother." Temari got on her feet, feeling upset.

Once again, Sasuke took a while instants before answering.

"I killed him because he was a threat to my ideal world order. That's all." Said him, bluntly and without a hint of remorse. "It was nothing personal, i didn't have anything against Gaara of the Desert."

Temari gritted her teeth, her anger returning.

"I don't get it, why do the other girls all follow you when you admit to killing others because of your own selfish reasons." She was pissed.

Sasuke stared at her eyes, his gaze piercing her spirit and his eyes that those of a hawk.

"I killed Gaara, that means i'm a killer. However, shinobi have always been killers, in the beginning the clans were but mercenaries that killed as instructed by those who could pay for our services." Sasuke's tone was somber, as he remembered his talk with Hashirama back at the 4th great ninja war.

"When the village system came into existance, we remained killers. But this time, we killed in a larger scale and with much more effciency. The ninja wars are proof of that." Sasuke then stood up on his feet himself. "Today, as before, we are killers. But now, there is peace. The killings of the past only led to more killings, the lives i took, on the other hand, led to lasting peace."

"I am not sorry i killed your brother, if necessary, i'd do it again." Sasuke was adamant.

"But..." Temari wanted to object, but she knew that there was truth to what he said. At least now the killings were at a minimum.

Sasuke then left the place and went about his business, leaving the girl to reflect on their conversation.

Every day that passed after their talk, Temari kept thinking about everything she's been going through. The fact that she was never harmed, that all the other girls seemed to have accepted their positions by now, Sasuke's motivations and what he had achieved.

And in time, Temari finally got to her breaking point. And she knew that she had to do something about it.

During the day, the kunoichi asked Sasuke to go meet her at night in her room.

And when he finally managed to make time, he went there, and was met the vision of a slightly blushing, but not much, Temari with a very determined expression on her face.

Sasuke, as usual, just stood there not talking, waiting for her to explain what that was all about. Once again, an annoyed Temari noticed that Sasuke wasn't going to start the conversation, so she decided to do that herself.

"So…" She started talking, feeling a bit embarassed.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke.

"I…" The girl started talking. "I won't submit to you."

Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"If… If we're gonna do this." The girl then looked at his eyes, with determination. "As your wife, i'm gonna have to be your equal, not some underling."

Sasuke was confused.

"So, what you want is power and influence?" He asked.

"No, i don't care about that." Temari stepped close to him, looking at Sasuke in the eyes. "What i want is freedom. I'll be on your side as long as you don't order me around or try to turn me into some minion."

She was gutsy, Sasuke liked that.

"I understand." He answered. "As long as you don't get in the way of my plans, i won't force you to do anything. So, we have a deal?"

Temari nodded.

"Yes."

A few instants of silence ensued in the room, they both looking at each other's eyes, the tension clearly building up. All those months of hate, fights and indifference were slowly building into an almost palpable sexual tension.

Without bearing to wait any longer, Temari rushed towards Sasuke, grabbed him by the clothes and pushed him into bed aggresively.

The girl straddled him, taking her clothes off at the same time she started at his raven eyes, her full of sexual desire.

"I'm gonna make you give me enough pleasure to compensate for all those months of confinement." She said with a smirk, already down to her black lacy underwear, as she took out Sasuke's hard member.

"Whatever you say, Temari Uchiha." Jested Sasuke, incredibly satisfied with finally having conquered the final girl he intended to make his wife. They made out furiously as she rode him like a stallion, taking out all of that sexual tension on a crazy night of passionate sex.

-x-

And that's it for the chapter! Sasuke finally managed to woo all the girls to his side, what happens now? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Prologue of Chapter 12:

It was a dark and small underground room, illuminated by only a few candle lights. Dripping water could be heard leaking from the countless pipes that adorned the walls of the place.

In the center of the room there was a shinobi tied up to a chair. His name was Iwata, a captain for the Uchiha Police Force. He was shirtless and had a plastic bag on his head, his torso was full of bruises and cuts and there was blood everywhere. In front of him was Sakura, in her casual outfit with the red shirt and black gym shorts, holding a bloody kunai on her left hand. Next to the door's room was a rebel guard, watching the situation attentively. A table full of torture instruments standing beside the chair.

The tied up ninja cried in pain, scared for life of what was happening to him. And when Sakura started to lightly cut open more of his torso with her kunai, the man screamed in pain.

"Just do what we're aksing of you and the pain will stop." Said Sakura, in a very strict tone.

"Never!" Screamed the tied up ninja. "Wathever torture you can do to me here, i'm sure the Supreme Leader could do ten times worse!"

Sakura's expression got furious after the mention of that person. She stabbed him in the left shoulder with her kunai, slowly twistint it in to cause him even more pain, safe to say that he screamed like all hell.

"You really think so?" Asked Sakura, incredibly angry. "I'll take that as a challange."

The rebel by the door couldn't stand that anymore, so he started to talk.

"Lady Sakura, i think that's enough. You'll kill him if this keeps up." Said the guard, a hint of fear in his voice.

Sakura brutally removed the kunai, making blood splatter on her face, and threw it in the ground, regaining a bit of composure.

"Are you sure that you can't break his mental barries with any type of genjutsu?" Asked the pinkette, in a serious tone.

"Yes, his defenses are too strong. I guess he didn't make it into the elite of the police force for nothing." Commented the guard.

Sakura looked at the tied up ninja, a look of disgust in her face. She would have to use her last resort.

The pinkette brutally removed the plastic bag from his head, revealing a terrorized face. Then, she reached out to the nearby table and grabbed a piece of paper, she then showed it to the ties up man, who looked at it in horror.

It was a photo of two civillian looking women, an older one and a child. They were the tied up ninja's family.

"We have them here, in a separate place at our hideout. Keep refusing to cooperate with me and they'll suffer something even worse then what i'm doing to you right now." Sakura approached him, looking at him in the eyes in a threating manner.

He had tears all over his eyes, Sakura had found his weakness and he knew that there was no refusing after that.

"Very well…" Said him, sobbing. "Just tell me what to do."

Sakura gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Good." She had finally cracked the code, now, she would finally have a spy working for her inside the police force.

The girl got even closer to him, smirking, looking at his terrified eyes. She then slowly sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulder. Slowly moving her face close to his ear.

"You will go back to your job at the police force and send me weekly reports of their every movement." Sakura whispered. "And don't even think about betraying us, do that and your family will die horribly."

"Yes, ma'am." Said the ninja, in a defeated tone.

Sakura then quickly got up and left the room, without looking back once. The blood still at her face. The guard quickly followed her.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked him, sounding a bit uneasy. "I mean, threating his family."

Sakura answered without even looking at him.

"I'll do anything if it means getting me closer to end Sasuke and destroy everything he holds dear." She said, determined. "He will suffer for what he did. And i'll do wathever it takes."

Deep inside, Sakura still wondered how she had fallen that far. Her unyielding hatred for Sasuke had changed her in a drastic way, she was enjoying torturing that ninja, something that the innocent girl from a few years back would never be capable of.

She wondered if things could've been different, if in some alternate reality everything was fine and the 4th war ended on a happy note, with everyone satisfied.

But still, that's just daydreaming. Sakura had to deal with reality. The innocent pink haired girl from the past was gone, now, she was a vengeful monster just as vicious as Sasuke had been in the past.

Chapter 12:

Sasuke was making out with Ino that night. They both passionately kissing atop her bed with only a few small lights on. In the other side of the room, the baby Izumi slept like a rock inside her cradle.

Ino was wearing a skimpy set of purple lingerie as she hungrily rubbed Sasuke naked torso with her right hand.

When the kiss ended, Ino kept staring at Sasuke eyes with a lustful gaze.

"I miss being able to have a piece of you every day." Commented her, sitting beside Sasuke and resting her head at his shoulders. "Why don't we try for another baby? That means you'll come to see me more often, right?"

Sasuke waited a few instants, the got out of the bed and walking near the window. After that, he made a signal telling Ino to go there near him.

The girl stood up and walked there, only to be greeted by a finger poke in her forehead.

"Maybe we'll do that some other time." Said Sasuke, emulating his late brother.

"I should've known you'd say that." Answered the girl.

A few minutes of silence passed as the couple gazed at the rainy landscape of the Leaf Village. Being the late night, some lights were still on and it made for a beautiful vista.

"It's interesting, you know?" Said Ino, breaking the silence.

"What?" Answered Sasuke.

"I never thought i'd say that, but i think i'm more happy now then before i got to this place."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I mean, it was awful being dragged and lockep up here against my will." Ino started. "But now, ironically, i think it was for the best."

"I liked living in this huge place that had everything, i like being treated like a princess by all the servants." She then put her hand on Sasuke's left shoulder and continued with a sweet smile. "And most importantly, now i have you and Izumi. The two things i love the most."

Of course Sasuke didn't show the slightest hint of it, but that hit very close to home. It made him happy hearing Ino say that, he felt like he was finally getting his family back.

Sasuke's goal of bringing all the girls to his side had been achieved, and now, he thought he should take a few days off before moving on. That's why he decided to spent this night with Ino, and he was really glad he did.

"You really want me to put another baby on you, huh?" He asked, making Ino chuckle.

"That got you in the mood?" The blonde ninja said in a slutty expression. In response to that, Sasuke simply kissed her passionately in the lips and carries her back to bed, where he took off her lingerie in a hurry. Quickly inserting his cock in her pussy missionary style.

And so they fucked like rabbits, each one desperately yearning for each other.

-x-

Far away from the Uchiha manor, at Karin's house in the village. The readheaded Uzumaki sat on a chair in her nightgown, next to the cradle of her own baby: little Goro, watching the little creature sleep.

Her civillian husband slept oblivously alone in the bed. Karin didn't even pay him any mind, she didn't care at all for him. In fact, the only time they ever had sex was at the wedding night.

She still loved Sasuke almost to an obsessive degree. But he didn't love her back, which worried her greatly when she thought about her current circumstances.

Karin had spiked Sasuke's drink many months ago and had sex with him while unconscious, and that relation resulted on a child, the same child Karin was watching now.

Her marriage to this civillian was just a cover up to hide the true identity of the child, because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't forgive her for forcing herself on him like that. That might've been enough for now, but the future scared her.

There is a chance that the kid might develop Uchiha clan traits when he grew up. And he'd most definately have the sharingan at some point if he chooses to become a ninja. And as soon as that happened, the truth would be revealed.

She had tears on her eyes as she knew exactly what she had to do in order to save her own life and that of the child. She took off her glasses and looked at the innocent kid with extreme sadness.

"I'm sorry little one." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'll have to give you out to someone else..."

-x-

And that's a wrap! See you guys on the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments about the story feel free to speak!


	13. Chapter 13

One year had passed ever since Sasuke Uchiha had convinced all the five kunoichi to become his brides. Following the trend, Tenten had given birth to Sasuke's second male son: Shisui.

Now, the Uchiha Clan, formerly almost extinct, numbered in eleven people. Those being Sasuke the head of the clan, his five wives and their five children. The restoration had been coming well, but Sasuke knew that the clan was still far from being what it once was, far from reaching the peak of its glory back in the Warring States period

Sasuke originally was only going to simply carry on with things, but Ino convinced him, through constant pestering, to host a big wedding ceremony and party afterwards. He brought the idea to the girls and they all agreed, they didn't have much contact with anyone outside of the manor so an event of that magnitude would be a good way of socializing.

And so, with months of preparation, the massive wedding ceremony was set to happen just in the next day. Influential people from all over the world were already arriving at the village to participate in what had to be the biggest event ever since the end of the 4th great ninja war.

-x-

Sasuke decided to spend the night before the big day with Temari. He was in her room, laying in the bed with his pants off as Temari gave him head.

Despite the action he was getting, Sasuke's mind wasn't really there. It's not that he was nervous for tomorrow, just that he didn't think that he'd be hosting a big wedding ceremony like that in his wildest dreams. He still couldn't believe it had got to that point.

However, he was soon brought back to reality by the feeling of his orgasm fast approaching.

After finishing it, Temari noticed his demeanor.

"Are you nervous?" Asked her, cleaning her mouth with tissues. "Tomorrow's the big day after all."

"No, not nervous." Sasuke stared at the ceiling. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Asked Temari, curious. "Hard to believe it's not about tomorrow."

"You'd better hide all your "thinking" behind that brooding act you're so good at during the ceremony, then." She sat at his side on the bed. "People may see it as a show of weakness."

Sasuke didn't even answer that, he could easily kill anyone who tried to go against him anyway. But she did have a point.

Temari didn't like being ignored, so she decided to tease him a little.

"Look, if you're that nervous then why not change things around?" She smirked at him. "Let's make it the wedding of Supreme Leader Temari and her wife Sasuke! You can even dress up as the bride since i already wear the pants on this relationship." Temari joked. Although that wasn't true, that mental image amused Sasuke a big, although of course he didn't show.

Temari's silly comments were just enough to bring Sasuke back from his distant state. Tomorrow would be a big day, and he needed to stay focused.

-x-

In the next day, the ceremony, held at night, went out without a hitch. Sasuke was now officially married to the five girls. And very soon after that, all the guests had been moved to a great hall in the Uchiha manor where the party would soon start. The hall had a warm feeling to it, different from the cold outside where a rainstorm was happening.

It was all extremely fancy. Dozens of servants walked around the hall taking orders and serving food and drinks of the highest quality to the esteemed guests of the party, most of them Sasuke had never even seen in his life as he had left Orochimaru, the person who actually did the governing, to take care of the guest list.

The most talented musicians in the land played traditional music in a stand, with them recieving generous tips from the wealthy people there.

As she walked around the dense crowds of guests, dressed in a beautiful blue and white kimono with the Uchiha sigil on it's back, Tsunade locked eyes with Orochimaru. The snake man gave her a sarcastic smirk, to which she just ignored and move on.

Tsunade knew she would have to learn to tolerate Orochimaru since he was working with Sasuke, dosen't mean that she had to like him.

All in all, Tsunade spent most of her time talking to people she knew. She had been the fifth hokage after all. Most of the conversations were, naturally, about the reasons why she has decided to support Sasuke. She was getting seriously tired of this and considering sneaking out of the halls to go find Sasuke, who was strangely nowhere to be found.

-x-

Hinata was at a table with her sister Hanabi in a more reserved spot of the room. The pale eyed mother wore a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha sigil and a black rose in her hairdo. With Hinata having joined Sasuke, Hanabi was the new Hyuuga heiress, so she was attending the party representing the clan.

"You know, maybe we can get you out of here if we make a run for it." Suggested Hanabi. "I did some recon with my Byakugan, security seems pretty lax."

Hinata looked down, with an awkward face.

"Huh, what's the matter?" Asked the younger Hyuuga.

"I don't want to." Hinata raised her head, looking at her sister in the eyes. "If this had been before, i would've probably agreed. But not anymore."

"What are you talking about!?" Hanabi was confused, what the hell was going on with her big sister?

"Hanabi, i have a family now. A new one." Hinata stared at her sister, determined. "I can't just leave it all behind."

Hanabi made an angry expression.

"I see, you're afraid that monster is gonna hurt your kid." Hanabi continued. "That little!"

"No." Hinata interrupted, in a very serious tone. "That's not it, Sasuke would never do anything to Mikoto. I trust him, and i…" She waited a few instants as she mustered the courage to say it. "And i love him."

Hanabi was dumbstrcuk, mouth agape. Unable to believe what had she had just heard.

"What did they do to you!?" Hanabi was in denial, there was no way Hinata actually meant it, or was there?

"I'm serious." Hinata stood defiant. "I'm happy. Here i have people i love and care for, and who love and care for me the same way. Here i'm not expected to follow a path forcibly laid to me by others."

"What do you mean!?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, i don't know if you remember this since you were too young. But when we were children, dad used to berate and hummiliate me during training because i wasn't a good enough fighter. He told me things that really hurt, like that you were already better than me despite being much younger." Said Hinata, taking out of her chest things that she wish she had done so years ago.

"I don't hate the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi." Clarified Hinata. "But i won't betray my husband for its sake."

Hanabi could tell that Hinata was dead serious about that, and so, quickly gave up on convincing her and got back to the party.

-x-

Temari was in a table with a few of her acquaintaces from the sand village. Kankuro refused his invitation so he wasn't there. She was wearing a yellow and silver kimono with the Uchiha sigil.

They were all having fun telling stories and jokes, one joke that Temari told made group explode with laughter, until one young genin of the sand who used to train with Temari made a comment:

"You're so funny!" She said, innocently, after laughing at Temari's joke.

Suddenly, Temari's expression changed and she was dead serious.

"What was that?" Asked Temari, in a collected tone.

Everyone in the group got quiet, nobody said a word.

"You're funny, i mean…" Awnsered the girl, a bit awkwardly. "The way you talk."

"You think i'm funny?" Asked Temari, staring at her soul. "Funny how? Am i clown? Do i amuse you?"

The girl started to sweat, she knew that Temari had a quick temper but she never saw it happen like that.

Temari snapped her fingers and a pair of Uchiha Police Force ninja quickly showed up behind her, swords in hand. The poor genin was scared shitless, she knew of the brutality that the new government was capable of, and she had just insulted the wife of the Supreme Leader himself.

"Cat got your tongue?" Temari asked. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself."

The girl started to get really scared as the first few seconds passed, she wanted to apologize but part of her thought that she could say something that would make the situation worse, as a result, she couldn't say anything, and as the final seconds passed, she just closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

But nothing happened, and the first thing she heard before opening her eyes was Temari laughing.

As the genin opened her eyes, she saw everyone laughing at that stunt. She couldn't help but crack a smile too if only because she was going to live another day after that scary situation.

"Hahahaha! I totally had her! If Sasuke had told me that being Ms. Uchiha would be this fun i would've signed up for it sooner!" The girl joked, together with everyone else.

-x-

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu too were at the party. The trio of friends was sitting at a table Just for themselves, although they were enjoying it in different degrees.

Juugo had a poker face, he didn't dislike the situation, but he didn't hate it either. Suigetsu was the polar opposite, boggling the servants all the time to bring him all the different expensive brands of mineral water to try. He was having a blast.

Karin though, was feeling incredibly under the weather.

Not just the fact that she was at the wedding of the man she loved who was getting married to five other girls at the same time, but she had recently put her child up for adoption in an orphanage far away in the Land of Fire.

Being in that place at that time just brought her pain, and she was desperately waiting for it all to end so that she could go home and get some sleep.

"What's the matter?" Asked Suigetsu, playfully, after noticing Karin's demeanor. "We're at a party! Let's have some fun!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Awnsered Karin, annoyed by Suigetsu like always. "Keep bothering me like that and i'll go find another table."

Suigetsu scoffed.

"As if you'd have any friends here other than us." He told her with a wide grin. Making Karin give him a death glare.

Karin finally snapped and punched him in the face, making him turn into a water puddle as he laughed at her. At least now Karin felt a little better. Hell, that might even have been his whole objective with that nonsense. They were sorta friends after all.

-x-

Sasuke was in the garden of the Uchiha manor with Tenten and Ino. Tenten wasn't much for parties and Ino was already bored, so they all went to have some peaceful times at the gardens.

The storm raged on as they talked sitting together on a park bench. Well, the girls mostly did the talking as Sasuke wasn't that social.

"Sucks that we can't look at the stars." Said Tenten, a bit sad. "I bet the night sky here would be beautiful if it wasn't always so rainy."

"I feel you." Agreed Ino, a bit bummed as well.

Hearing that, Sasuke reflected a bit himself. It truly had been a while ever since he had seen the stars himself. That almost permanent rain had it's purposes, but sometimes it did get in the way.

And it was the day of his wedding, all that rain wasn't appropriate.

It was then that Sasuke had an idea.

But before he could say anything, Temari, Tsunade and Hinata too entered the garden.

"Figured you'd be here." Said Tsunade, with a compassionate look.

Sasuke looked back at them, they arrived just at the right time.

"Ino and Tenten said they want to see the stars, so i'm taking them to see them." Said Sasuke, making the girls look confused at him.

"I don't get it, but sure, i'll go." Said Temari, with the other girls nodding.

Sasuke then closed his eyes, and as he opened them, his sharingan and rinnegan were active. And slowly, a purple aura of chakra started to involve him and the girls. Soon, the aurea took the form of a purple chakra gigant: the susanoo. And the five girls were safely protected inside its body.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke, as the susanoo spread his wings and took flight with the girls extremely startled.

The gigant susanoo was soaring through the skies, taking more and more distance lights the village. It flew through the rain and the lightning, making his way around the spheres of rock that contained the tailed beasts and into the blackness of the storm clouds.

And as it passed through the dark clouds and emerged above it, the group was met with the most amazing view of their lives:

An enormous full moon, with countless stars around it, the sky as clear as it could possibly be. No rain and no clouds to hide it's remarkable beauty.

"It's… it's amazing!" Said Hinata, with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke…" Tsnuade looked at her husband, who for once seemed to have a look of pride and satisfaction in his face. Tsunade loved her husband with all her heart, she even turned a blind eye to his atrocities for that reason. But she still couldn't understand him, how could a man love them so much and yet still have so much hate in his heart? She wasn't holding it against him, she was just incredibly curious, but even so, that aurea of mystery was one of the reasons she felt drawn to him.

-x-

Sakura was especially angry today.

Of course she knew, thanks to her spies on the Leaf, that tonight would be Sasuke's wedding. But she wasn't mad because of that reason only, it was more because she couldn't crash the place and have him killed right then and there. The thought of Sasuke being happy at that night disgusted her more than anything. She was in a really foul mood.

It would still be many years until all the preparations for her revenge would be complete, so for now she just had to sit tight. Her current goal was to infiltrate as many spies as possible in the Leaf hierarchy.

The pinkette walked the damp rooms of her underground hideout in her casual getup, her red sleeveless shirt and balck gym shorts. Her group had recently captured another Uchiha Police Force ninja and were in the process of torturing him so that he'll turn spy for them as they had done with a few others. However, they had started without Sakura, and the girl was walking to the room late.

As she opened the door and barged in the room unannounced, she was met with the vision of the tortured ninja being already dead with several cuts on his body.

"What happend here?" She asked, her rage slowly growing, but trying to remain composed.

"We… we might've gone a little overboard." One of the rebel torturers said, incredibly scared.

That was too much alongside her already angry state, Sakura snapped.

"You killed him!" In a fit of murderous rage, Sakura grabbed the rebel by the neck and shoved him to the ground, her face almost contorted by hate as she straddled him and started to punch him in the face.

"What good is he for us now that he's dead!?" She yelled as the punched his face down against the stone floor, his blood spilling against her face as she broke his nose. Sakura wasn't out to kill him immediately, so she was controlling her strength with those punches, she wanted to cause pain, to make him suffer.

"Answser me, you piece of shit!" She continued to mow him down, blinded by rage, not realizing that the guy had been long dead.

"La… lady Sakura…" The other rebel said. "He's already dead."

Sakura stopped, coming back to her senses. Noticing that the guy's head was completely destroyed, his face unrecognizable. Even though she tried to control her strength.

Initially, Sakura felt a bit of guilt and regret over that fit of rage and murder of her own ally. However, she soon started to feel satisfied and fulfilled after working out her frustrations at him like that.

She liked it.

She liked having caused pain, she liked having brutally taken his life.

Sakura felt even a bit happy in a weird sense, she wasn't even that bothered by Sasuke's wedding anymore. She even felt a bit aroused.

Getting back up, now way more composed, Sakura looked calmly at the other rebels.

"Dump the bodies and clean this mess." Said her, nonchalantly.

She then started to walk towards the exit, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Lady Sakura… are you ok?" Asked one concerned and brave young rebel.

"I'm feeling good, just a bit stressed." Awnsered her, as she stopped in front of a staircase that lead to darkness, the even deeper undergound parts of their base.

"I'll just go see if i can relieve myself of it." Said her, as the young rebel watched her make the descent through the staircase, step by step until she gradually disappeared into the darkness.

-x-

Author's note: i've been getting DMs of people asking me about the Boruto villains and how stuff will go with them. Well, given that i don't watch/read Boruto and have zero interest in doing so, i'll just say that in this AU all of the Boruto antagonists caught space coronanvirus (a much more deadly version of earth coronavirus) and died forever, so no Boruto stuff here i'm afraid.


End file.
